Just Like Fire
by Omegathyst
Summary: AngelClan was the most prideful and vain Clan and when they chased away another Clan that moved in their forest, StarClan had cursed them. Every tenth kit born to their Clan would be born with a black pelt that would bring eternal night unless they were killed. But prophecy told of a cat with shining white fur that would break the curse becoming a warrior. AngelClan Series #1
1. Allegiances and Prologue

**AngelClan**

 **Leader: Vixenstar-sleek orange and white she-cat with sharp amber eyes**  
 **Deputy: Rabbitsong-grey tom with mottled orange fur**  
 **Medicine Cat: Stoneheart-old gray tom with pale amber eyes**

 **Warriors**  
 **Otterheart-light brown she-cat**  
 **Umberclaw-dark brown tom with amber eyes**  
 **Flowerpelt-white she-cat with orange ears and paws**  
 **Gracecloud-fluffy silver she-cat with white chest**  
 **Nobleclaw-grey tabby tom with black swirls**  
 **Sprucebelly-white tom with brown belly**  
 **Celesteshine-orange she-cat with dark orange stripes**  
 **Apprentice, Jasminepaw(white she-cat with grey patches. Training for 3 moons)**  
 **Fireflight-bright orange tom with amber eyes and black paws**  
 **Acorndapple-tortoiseshell she-cat**  
 **Skybeauty-light grey she-cat with dark grey spots and white paws**  
 **Apprentice, Deerpaw(light brown she-cat with white belly. Training for 3 moons)**  
 **Sweetleaf-pale orange she-cat with black paws and white tail**  
 **Larkspirit-yellow she-cat with light brown stripes**  
 **Lilacspeck-rosy white she-cat with pale yellow eyes**  
 **Stormpool-dark grey tom with left amber eye and right blue eye**  
 **Canarybranch-yellow tom with long legs**  
 **Jaystream-gray and white she-cat**  
 **Meadowlight-grey she-cat with white paws**

 **Queens**

 **Kestrelstripe-blue grey she-cat with green eyes and orange paws(mother of Umberclaw's kits: Briarkit, brown tom with amber eyes, and Myrtlekit, orange she-kit with brown splashes. 2 moons old)**  
 **Rosebreeze-cream colored she-cat with light green eyes(mother of ?'s kits: Hazelkit, light gray she-kit with dark grey stripes, Mallowkit, light orange tom with white chest and paws, and Starlingkit, black and white she-kit)**

 **Territory: forest split in the middle by a river, with an old Twoleg cabin called the Moon-Den where the medicine cat interprets from StarClan on one side and AngelClan camp on the other. Beyond the Moon-Den is a field of bat orchids. Very little animals appear besides cats and prey animals.**

 **Cats outside AngelClan**  
 **Thomas-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes**  
 **Crabapple-old bobtail red orange she-cat with pale yellow eyes**  
 **Jasper-orange and white tom**  
 **Jessie-dark yellow she-cat**  
 **Minty-fluffy white she-cat**  
 **Marquis-brown and white tom with left amber eye and right green eye**

* * *

 _Long enough have we witnessed your pride_  
 _You banished poor cats in need_  
 _And we wouldn't let_ _this_ _slide_  
 _Your Clan_ _cursed_ _after_ _your_ _evil deed_

 _Every tenth kit would be born_ _with_ _a_ _pelt_ _of black_  
 _That'd_ _cast eternal night_  
 _Unless_ _the_ _kit died from_ _an_ _attack_  
 _Whether it be by claw or bite_

 _But the curse_ _will_ _one day be broken by light_  
 _A cat will one_ _day_ _be born_  
 _With fur bright_ _with_ _white_  
 _But will not appear so_ _at_ _the sight_

 _During the curse, u_ _nlike_ _your_ _vain_ _Clan_  
 _She will be able to leave_ _the_ _forest and come back_  
 _And_ _come_ _warrior bring forgiveness for_ _your_ _plan_  
 _And_ _maybe_ _heal_ _what_ _you lack_

* * *

Rosebreeze laid in her nest in the Nursery, having tossed and turned many times that day. Of course, it was every day, one possibility wracking her mind and making her heart sink.

 _I_ _hope_ _I have two kits,_ _or_ _even one. Either one will_ _bring_ _me relief._

Kestrelstripe looked at her smugly as her two kits wrestled and played not too far from the Nursery.

So little she-cats have had kits fearing their litter would have a cursed kit, which had to be killed right away by the medicine cat that lived up to his name: Stoneheart.

Each passing sunrise was agony, thinking of letting the aging medicine cat taking a cursed kit she gave birth to and...

So many Queens left AngelClan after Stoneheart killed their cursed kits, and Rosebreeze didn't blame them. The only she-cat that stayed after the death of her kit was Lilacspeck, but she was never the same after it.

Rosebreeze knew that many cats guarded the camp, there was no way she could leave with the possibility of carrying a cursed kit that could bring eternal night to the whole forest.

She wished that _he_ was here, but if the eternal night happened, he wouldn't be able to escape back to his...

Rosebreeze's forlorn thoughts of her mate were interrupted as she gasped. She was having her kits, and she was both excited knowing she'd know if they were safe and scared out of her mind that she could be having a cursed kit that she didn't want to kill.

Stoneheart stumbled into the Nursery with a small pathetic branch, making Rosebreeze convinced that he was losing touch of his skill with age. She took it anyway as it was better than nothing.

"Just push dear." Stoneheart muttered.

She felt his paw feel her stomach for kits and she desperately wanted him to tell her how many kits she was having, but he appeared to be staring off into space.

He snapped out of it when she gave birth to the first kit: a grey she-kit with dark grey dapples. Followed by a orange tom with white markings.

"Hazelkit and Mallowkit." Rosebreeze panted as she was confused as to why she still had a sensation in her belly.

Stoneheart looked at her refusing to reveal what he knew, and by the time Rosebreeze had figured out what it was, she felt another kit slide out of her.

 _Nononononononono! My precious baby!_

She saw the sun fade away to be replaced by the moon, all the light in the sky disappearing. She looked up to see it was a black and white she-kit.

She licked her and placed her at her belly, to which Stoneheart scowled.

"Starlingkit." Rosebreeze whispered.

"The cursed kit will be killed, there is no need for her to nurse, let alone name the fox-heart." Stoneheart snarled. "Get her here, I have to kill her myself."

"You will do _no_ _such thing!"_ Rosebreeze hissed. She had made up her mind.

She would escape the camp with her lastborn kit.

She nudged her other kits aside gently and picked up Starlingkit. Rosebreeze headbutted Stoneheart right in the chest sending him falling over wheezing and coughing in a panic.

Warriors leaped desperately to catch her, but she climbed a tree and leaped from one branch to another. Vixenstar ran out of her den and looked outraged.

" _GET HER! KILL HER AND HER KIT!"_ Vixenstar screeched.

Several warriors climbed the trees Rosebreeze was leaping onto, and felt amazed at her luck. But she knew that she was a bit weaker from her kitting, and had to hide somewhere.

Despite her body screaming to stop and rest, she leaped off a branch and landed on all fours on the ground and broke into a sprint. She never looked back even when it was silent, after all they could've been tricking her.

She waited till she saw an old badger burrow and had a great idea. She could dig another hole and connect them together to form a tunnel in case AngelClan warriors tried to catch her. She would be able to escape, and perhaps dig several holes to escape from if she needed too.

Starlingkit was still meowing with stress and Rosebreeze placed her in the burrow and licked her for comfort.

"Don't worry my little starling." Rosebreeze purred. "Mommy will be back soon, but right now she has lots of work to do to keep you safe."

Rosebreeze scented the air for any cats before going a few feet from the burrow to begin digging an escape tunnel. She would create a whole network of tunnels to protect her kit till she could protect herself.

She would risk her life on it.


	2. Change of Heart

**6 moons later(Starlingkit's POV)**

"Mom? Where are you?"

I wandered through the tunnels I had grown up in and listened as my voice echoed through the different pathways. Usually my mom was very attentive to guarding the tunnels and making sure where I was every few minutes.

"2nd tunnel to the right dear!" My mother responded.

Since we have always been the only cats to roam these tunnels, I always wondered what is up there beyond the tunnels since my mother told me they were underground.

I ran to the 2nd tunnel on the right as she said and she smiled relieved as she licked my fur of the dirt on my head.

"You said that you'd teach me about the hunting above-ground, I've wanted to go there ever since you told me about it." I confessed. "It has to be better than here."

"My little starling, it is more dangerous." She told me. "The cats up there you see...they don't exactly like us remember?"

"But we didn't do anything right?" I asked her again.

"Of course not, it is their silly superstitions." I sensed she was holding onto some of the truth. "But I can't live forever, so I'll have to teach you how to hunt and fight. Especially to defend yourself from those cats."

"And those mean badgers that came three moons ago right?" I added, vaguely remembering the pair of badgers that entered the tunnels.

"They might be too much for you, most likely you'd have to escape the tunnel." My mother replied.

"But not for you!" I purred. "You sent them on their way!"

"Yes, and guess what? You'll be going out of the tunnels for the first time!" Mom exclaimed.

"Really?" I gasped. "Right now?"

"Yes, but stay by me. Like I said, those cats aren't messing around." Mom said more seriously. "Follow me."

My mom went on ahead and I followed to an opening, trotting right beside my mother eager to see the world for the first time.

It was very dark similar to the tunnels I was raised in, but the fresh air and sound of life made me feel warm and happy. My mother began pointing out the different things I've never seen before like the inanimate life called plants and then as we journeyed on I saw something similar to the trees but more square-shaped.

"That's the Moon-Den, one of those vicious cats goes there once every moon." Mom explained. "He's quite old so if he tries to attack you it wouldn't be hard to defend yourself."

My fur shivered at the thought of hurting a helpless cat, but if my mom said he was vicious, then he was. Then, I heard pawsteps in the distance.

"Let's get back in the tunnel now." Mom panicked, nudging me to go ahead of her.

"Wait! Stay where you are at."

Mom and I stopped to see a orange she-cat with brown splashes that was hardly bigger than me. Her amber eyes looked straight at me like I was _the_ cat she was looking for.

"Stay behind me." Mom whispered, she looked to the cat and unsheathed her claws. "What do you want?"

"Your daughter may...she may not be exactly cursed." She started saying.

"I'm cursed?" I asked my mom.

"No, it's their imagination." Mom lied, then looked to the she-cat. "What do you mean?"

"She might be the solution to getting rid of this eternal night once and for all. I'm Stoneheart's apprentice, Myrtlepaw." Myrtlepaw explained. "The only reason this is a possibility with her over any other black-furred kit is that she has white fur too. Which no cursed kit has ever had."

My mind was whirling but despite that I put two and two together: I was cursed and perhaps I brought this darkness that I was used too. But what else was there besides darkness?

"It's possible, not certain." Myrtlepaw added. "But I'm afraid either way you two have to come with me."

"We don't have to do anything." Mom hissed.

"All of your precious tunnel entrances have been blocked off by our warriors." Myrtlepaw growled. "And with a single flick of my tail, a patrol of cats are behind me that won't hesitate to kill you."

She ended up being right as when I turned around, the entrance from which me and my mom came from was blocked by a fluffy silver she-cat that looked rather proud of herself.

"Fine, we will go with you." Mom hissed. "Come on Starlingkit, it will be alright."

I followed my mother and as Myrtlepaw lead us back, many cats surrounded us. And eventually we made it to a camp with several dens, with a fox-colored she-cat in front of the biggest one.

"Where's the leader of the patrol, Rabbitsong?" She purred.

"Right here, Vixenstar!" a grey and orange tom purred eagerly, running to the she-cat's side. "We managed to bring back Rosebreeze and her daughter."

"That's a good little tom." Vixenstar purred, rubbing herself against Rabbitsong. "Run along now, Vixie has some matters to take care of."

Rabbitsong nodded dumbly and left to a pile of fresh-kill when Vixenstar walked towards us with a mean glare, all her fake affection disappeared in an instant.

"Alright you disobedient little rogue-mating, flea-infested _tramp._ " Vixenstar growled at my mother. "We knew about your 'clever' little network of burrows, we were about to kill you both when Stoneheart had returned from the Moon-Den."

"He told me the cat bringing us back the light for good was almost here come warrior ceremony." Vixenstar explained. "Your daughter may be the cat, but she may not. Either way, we can't kill her just yet. No, she must become an apprentice."

"Her name is Starlingkit." Mom snapped.

"Fine. Starlingkit? If your deadbeat mother didn't tell you, we are AngelClan. The best Clan to walk the Earth." Vixenstar boasted, lifting her head with pride. "I am not only it's proud leader, but I am the mate of three toms and mother of five kits."

"In other words she likes to sleep around." Mom hissed in my ear. "Most cats only have one mate unless they break up."

"Speak for yourself Rosebreeze." Vixenstar growled. "You mated with a rogue instead of a proud member of AngelClan. Now Starlingkit, come forth."

I did so, noticing many cats shocked and riveted by me becoming an apprentice.

"Starlingkit, you are now Starlingpaw. Gracecloud, I hope you like with my darling daughter Acorndapple, you can teach this runaway kit how to be a _true_ AngelClan warrior." Vixenstar purred.

I looked and saw my mentor was the silver she-cat that blocked the tunnel entrance earlier. Oddly enough she didn't look angry having to teach me, she _still_ looked proud.

"You're supposed to touch noses with her, mouse-brain." Vixenstar muttered.

Oh! I ran over to her and touched her nose.

"YOU COWARD!"

I immediately pulled away from my mentor Gracecloud and looked in shock to see two cats that appeared to be the same age as me knock down my mother.

"What are you two doing?!" I gasped.

"You don't know us do you?" a light gray she-cat with dark gray stripes growled. "We're your siblings!"


	3. Not-So-Welcoming Siblings

"I...I have a brother and sister?" I asked. "Then why are you hurting our mother?"

"She left us with you!" My sister growled. "Me and Mallowpaw had to live our kithood without a mother!"

"Hazelpaw's right." My brother added. "Rosebreeze, you'll never be our mother!"

"Good!" I gasped as my mom said that, getting up and looking at her other kits. "I wouldn't want rotten kits as my own anyway!"

"Mom..." I whispered. "They're still your kits..."

"Clearly not to them." Mom replied. "They obviously don't need me, and there's nothing I can do about that."

"Honestly Starlingpaw, you should start on learning about our wonderful Clan."

I turned around and noticed Gracecloud was still here in the midst of my terrible family reunion. She looked oblivious to everything that happened in the middle of camp, and instead looked overjoyed to brag about our Clan.

I looked to see my family split apart with my brother and sister going on a patrol and my mother bitterly walking to one of the dens.

"There's the warrior and apprentice dens, the former your mother just went in. And a den for medicine cats and our _wonderful_ leader." Gracecloud rambled. "Now for the exciting part, our history."

"Since you've lived outside your Clan as a kit, we won't be touring the territory." Gracecloud added. _"Now_ I'll tell you about our history. It started when Angel was a kittypet, she wanted more than to be treated. She wanted to _rule."_

"So she convinced kittypets and rogues to join her, especially ones seeking a life of adventure that Twolegplace could not give." Gracecloud explained. "She became Angelstar, leader of her own Clan with StarClan's blessing."

"Um, could you tell me about this curse that makes the sky dark?" I asked.

Gracecloud didn't respond right away, her eyes darkened as if she remembered I could be a cursed kit.

"Um, we don't like to talk about DarkClan." Gracecloud muttered. "They wanted half of our territory, and we righteously sent them on their way. Yet StarClan put this curse upon us."

"When did this happen?"

"Generations ago." Gracecloud answered. "What matters now is making sure the cat of the prophecy becomes a warrior so we can have normal daylight again."

Gracecloud began introducing me to all the cats of the Clan, including newly made warriors Jasminepetal and Deerflight. The two turned their noses up at me and left.

"And because of fear of the curse, the only other apprentice training to be a warrior besides you and your siblings is Briarpaw." Gracecloud concluded. "Patrol is back, that'll be all for now."

Briarpaw huh? I turned around and saw my siblings getting a rabbit that looked like it could feed several cats and taking it for myself. I sighed, why did they have to be nasty?

Then I saw him, a dark brown tom with amber eyes. He walked over to pick a dead sparrow from the pile and looked surprised to see me. Of course, I forgot that I was supposed to be cursed.

Yet he walked towards me and dropped the sparrow and sat, looking at me curiously.

"I'm not an upside-down tree so you can stop looking at me like that." I snapped.

"Oh, I didn't realize I was looking at you like that. I'm sorry." Briarpaw stammered. "I've just never seen a cat with a black pelt like yours."

"Like mine?" I repeated.

"It's nice, it looks nice." Briarpaw whispered. "Welcome, I hope you like it here...what's your name?"

"Starlingpaw."

"That's a nice name too." Briarpaw added.

I wondered what did I ever do to get this much positive attention from some cat besides my mom. I shrugged, not disagreeing with him. Then I noticed the two sisters that were disgusted by me earlier walking towards us.

"Hello, black-pelt." Deerflight growled. "Jasminepetal, why is your cru-I mean friend sitting with _her?"_

"Back off Deerflight." Briarpaw retorted. "Starlingpaw can do what she wants."

"She's nothing but trouble Briarpaw." Jasminepetal told him. "You've never seen daylight because of her, and you won't for your whole apprenticeship."

"It'll be worth it if it breaks the curse, Jasminepetal." Briarpaw reassured her. "You're not even giving Starlingpaw here a chance. So just leave it alone will you two?"

The two sisters looked like they wanted to tear the pelt that seemed to have to do with why I was cursed. But instead they growled with clear hostility and walked away.

"I wish there were kinder cats in this Clan to train with." I sighed. "Gracecloud is mediocre at best, and my siblings are very mean. The only apprentice I can have fun training with is...you."

"Thank you, I understand what you mean." Briarpaw meowed. "They always act full of themselves, like they're the best cats to walk the earth. But we're no better than any other cat, if anything, we're worse for having our heads in the clouds."

"You're my first friend." I admitted. "Thank you."

"You...you're my first true friend." Briarpaw confessed. "Jasminepetal and Deerflight are the closest cats to me here, but they're so _negative_. They're no better."

"So, we'll become warriors together right?" Then I noticed a den that was noticeably empty that Gracecloud did not tell me about. "Wait...what's that den for?"

"That's the Nursery, all newborn kits are raised by their mothers there till they become apprentices at the age of six moons." Then Briarpaw shuffled his paws awkwardly. "Except you I just realized."

"Can I live there again?" I asked.

"Well, only if you take a mate and have kits with him." Briarpaw answered. "And you can't do that till you're a warrior. And well..."

"I don't even know what will happen then." I sighed in agreement. "So most likely I won't."

"Don't think like that Starlingpaw." Briarpaw whispered. "More cats here will grow to care for you, and even if you don't bring the light back, they won't want you dead."

"The leader will definitely want that." I told him. "Maybe I should just enjoy the moons I have for now, but on the other paw I'm pretty tired."

"Same here, I should probably go with you..." Briarpaw's eyes widened and he corrected himself. "Y'know, to make sure your siblings don't bully you."

I nodded and the two of us went into the apprentice's den, having a little more faith in this Clan.


	4. Easily Judged

_"Starlingpaw?"_

 _"Who...who's there?!" I gasped. Noticing I_ _wasn't_ _in camp, but instead I was_ _in_ _a starry forest with fireflies flying past me. They_ _seemed_ _different_ _than_ _the darkness, they had..._

 _"Light."_

 _I saw_ _another cat_ _and_ _was_ _surprised to see her_ _also_ _have a black pelt, was she a cursed cat too?_

 _"No, I don't." She answered._

 _"How can you read my thoughts?" I asked._

 _"_ _I'm_ _a_ _StarClan cat, where Clan cats go_ _when_ _they die." She replied. "I was from ThunderClan, my name is Hollyleaf."_

 _"You may_ _have_ _guessed by now that cats in AngelClan with a_ _black_ _pelt are cursed." Hollyleaf confirmed. "I wanted to bring you here to_ _show_ _you something_ _you've_ _never seen before."_

 _"Light?_ _It's_ _wonderful." I gasped. "Did I take it away?"_

 _"You did, and I hate_ _to_ _bring this news." Hollyleaf sighed. "But everything_ _that's_ _built you up will come crashing down."_

 _"What? But I_ _didn't_ _do anything." I protested, my legs shaking._

 _"AngelClan is not what they appear to be." Hollyleaf_ _warned_ _me. "They have darkness instilled_ _in them, they're one of_ _the_ _most_ _selfish Clans and_ _they_ _will_ _try_ _to break you. But_ _they_ _need you more than_ _they_ _know."_

 _I didn't_ _wait_ _for her_ _to_ _say_ _anymore, I ran away. I_ _didn't_ _ask for this, but I couldn't leave. I could only dreadfully wait._

* * *

When I woke up I felt Briarpaw beside me and felt relieved, but then I noticed my siblings glaring at me.

Then I looked to see Nobleclaw, Fireflight, Acorndapple, and Gracecloud waiting not too far from our den.

"They're our mentors, Fireflight is mine." Briarpaw explained. "He's alright, but they're only mentors because Nobleclaw is one of Vixenstar's mates and Fireflight and Acorndapple are two of her kits."

"Then how come she gave me Gracecloud as a mentor?" I asked.

"Maybe to convince our Clan that she doesn't favor her mates and kits, which would be quite hard to do." Briarpaw answered. "Did I tell about Rabbitsong? Well-"

"You two quit gossiping and get your butts over here." Fireflight growled. I suddenly noticed my siblings were already with their mentors and me and Briarpaw ran to our mentors.

"Sorry Fireflight." Briarpaw lied.

"Um, what're we doing Gracecloud?" I meowed.

"Always asking questions aren't you? Actually I wouldn't blame you, AngelClan _is_ the best Clan." Gracecloud purred.

"Nevermind, forget I asked." I muttered.

"I wasn't just going to _not_ answer." Gracecloud chuckled. "I'm going to teach you how to hunt."

"The rest of you will be practicing tree climbing." Fireflight told the other apprentices.

Briarpaw rolled his eyes, making me smile. My siblings noticed this and whispered angrily. What was their problem?

I refused to give them the privilege of seeing me hurt so I turned around right away and followed Gracecloud out of camp.

I noticed the river me and my Mom had crossed when we were escorted to AngelClan camp. And I remembered the Moon-Den Stoneheart goes too.

"What're ya thinking 'bout?" Gracecloud meowed curiously.

"The Moon-Den Mom told me about." I answered. "Does Stoneheart only go there?"

"Our medicine cats go there once a moon to connect with StarClan. After all, they owe us for putting AngelClan through this wretched curse." Gracecloud explained.

"And Stoneheart is...?"

"Him and Myrtlepaw are our current medicine cats." Gracecloud confirmed. "But apprentices go there once in their training. It is important in learning about their futures or whatever."

Something about what she was saying did not feel right at all, but I didn't have anytime to speak as Gracecloud stopped and looked around for prey.

She gave me a small _shh_ and crouched low looking beyond a pair of bushes intently.

"Watch and learn." Gracecloud whispered.

Then she launched herself, pouncing to the bushes and slamming her paws down and picked up a dead shrew from the bushes proudly.

"Most warriors here are young and proud." Gracecloud purred. "And since we have no queens, our proud warriors will be eating this.

 _Something is_ horribly _wrong_

I felt my heart drop but I had no idea why, of course queens get fresh-kill first. But I swear something was missing.

"Um...can I try?" I asked, choking down my unknown fears.

"Go ahead, you might be making AngelClan proud someday." Gracecloud answered.

 _Might_

I instinctively listened for life in the forest and heard many creatures, lots of paws scurrying through the forest and the flap of wings.

I saw a pudgy creature that my mind immediately registered as a squirrel, and it looked like a great catch for AngelClan. It looked ready to climb the tree.

I ran to it and it dashed up the tree, making me smack into the tree headfirst.

"OW! THAT _HURT!"_ I exclaimed. Was...was Gracecloud laughing?

"This has to be the best rookie mistake I've ever seen! I have to tell the other mentors about it!" Gracecloud yowled with laughter.

"What is wrong with you?" I hissed. "I could've been really hurt, I think I need to see those medicine cats..."

"Good idea, I want to tell them sooner than later." Gracecloud purred. "Plus, the patrols outta bring more fresh-kill back than this little shrew."

So is that how she usually hunts? Catches a little and expects everyone else to do the work?

I stormed off not concerned if she'd catch up with me, knowing if she told them I'd never hear the end of it.

I arrived back at camp and stumbled into the medicine cat den feeling dizzy and falling over. Stoneheart looked at me with pale eyes and Myrtlepaw walked over to me.

"What happened?" Myrtlepaw asked.

"I ran into a tree while I was hunting." I admitted. "I need something to get rid of this pain."

"I'm on it." Myrtlepaw replied, walking to a pile of herbs. I almost thought she was actually polite till I heard her snicker while picking out a herb.

"This poultice should soothe the injury. I'll be putting it on your head and wrapping it with cobwebs to keep it on." Myrtlepaw explained.

"Um, won't that look embarrassing on me?" I meowed nervously.

"Well, punishment fits the crime I guess." Myrtlepaw snickered as she wrapped the cobwebs on my head and the poultice.

My pelt burned at the thought of everyone laughing at me and I moved to the back of the medicine cat den nervously.

"You have to leave, we have work to do cursed kit." Stoneheart snarled. "Get out."

I got up and decided what I'd do is run into the apprentice's den as quick as possible so no one would even have time to make fun of me.

I bunched up my muscles and broke into a sprint. But since fate hated me, I tripped halfway through.

I fell and groaned with pain, causing every cat to look at me and then some of them laughed not to any surprise of mine.

"Starlingpaw, more like _Starlingbrain!"_ Jasminepetal yowled, causing the Clan to burst with even louder laughter.

"Did you teach your daughter that in your filthy tunnels?" Vixenstar jeered at my Mom.

"I raised your other kits right, you're the _worst_ mother she could have!" Kestrelstripe cackled.

I felt my patience snap, yelling at me is fine. But insulting my mother crossed the line.

I gave Kestrelstripe no warning as I charged at her and leaped with my claws unsheathed, knocking her to the ground.


	5. Lovesick Deputy

Kestrelstripe fell over with no struggle, but once she realized what had happened, she got up refusing to be humiliated. She walked towards me and lashed her tail angrily.

"What gives you the right?" Kestrelstripe hissed. "I've known your Mom longer than you have and she is a dirty fox that sleeps with rogues!"

"That's not true!" I snapped.

"Every cat has a mother and a father, isn't it weird that you've never seen _your_ father?" Kestrelstripe sneered.

"Quit putting these kind of thoughts in her head!" Mom warned her. "I am not a bad parent, I took care of Starlingpaw the best I could."

"Oh really? Forgot about your other kits so soon?" Kestrelstripe retorted. "Me and Umberclaw had to raise _both_ our kits and yours in the Nursery."

"Yeah, we should be rewarded for best parenting AngelClan has ever had!" Umberclaw purred, nuzzling his mate.

"And one more thing, I'd thank your cursed daughter to stay away from our son." Kestrelstripe snarled at my Mom before her and her mate went to the warrior's den.

"I don't have to do that do I?" I asked my Mom.

"No." Vixenstar answered for her. "But we are all proud warriors that avoid any violence outside battle training. So for lunging at Kestrelstripe you will be cleaning the Nursery with moss."

"Okay." I replied. "When?"

"After we wake up for patrols again." Vixenstar replied. "But now we should be going to sleep. Nobly, could I see you in my den for a bit? Maybe a _little_ longer than a bit..."

"Actually I need to talk to you Vixenstar." Rabbitsong growled. "So Nobleclaw can _wait."_

I saw the big gray tom Nobleclaw's fur tense as Vixenstar rolled her eyes and beckoned her deputy to follow her into her den.

"We best be going to sleep dear." Mom purred. "Let that poultice settle for the night and you shouldn't need the cobweb when you wake up."

"Thank you, and Mom...?" I meowed. "You're not the worst, you're a wonderful mother."

"I wish all my kits were like you, you're so sweet." Mom purred. "Now go to sleep."

* * *

After sleeping for a while, I woke up needing to make dirt. I got up and stepped carefully over the other apprentices and left the den to the dirtplace.

"You've done it with Sprucebelly _and_ Nobleclaw after the birth of a cursed kit! Vixenstar, I love you. I want you to have my kits."

I noticed it was Rabbitsong and Vixenstar arguing in the den. And she has kits after the birth of a cursed kit?

"Things are complicated Rabbitsong, we need to see if Starlingpaw actually ends up saving our Clan. And what happens when the tenth kit is born _before_ she becomes a warrior?" Vixenstar retorted.

"Just tell the rest of the Clan not to have anymore kits till then." Rabbitsong suggested.

"And let only me have kits? That's not fair." Vixenstar's voice dripped with fake concern.

"Says the leader that gives apprentices to her mates and kits. Isn't that why you made me deputy? So I wouldn't get jealous of Nobleclaw. You love him the most anyway."

"Rabbitsong I love _you."_ Vixenstar purred.

"I wish you wouldn't mate with Sprucebelly and Nobleclaw." Rabbitsong whimpered. "If you really loved me, you'd be fine with one mate."

"Rabbitsong, you must've stepped on a thorn on patrol. We'll have kits, I promise." Vixenstar reassured him. "I'm tired dear, go to sleep."

I hid in the dirtplace as Rabbitsong left into the warrior's den. While I was still making dirt I saw Nobleclaw leave the warrior's den and into Vixenstar's den.

"Oh thank StarClan I thought that tom was going to blather on forever!" I heard Vixenstar snicker.

"Did you feed him the same nonsense as usual?" Nobleclaw asked. "Our plan is still on?"

Plan?

"Yes it is my Nobly~" Vixenstar purred seductively. "When I feel your kits within me I will mate with Rabbitsong and convince him they're yours. I can't wait to have another litter with you."

I heard enough, I finished making dirt and snuck out of the dirtplace. Fortunately my black pelt made it hard for them to notice as I went into the apprentice's den.

 **One moon later**

"AngelClan, the Clan of strength and pride come forward for some _wonderful_ news!"

"I wonder what it is this time." Briarpaw muttered beside me as the two of us left the apprentice's den to hear Vixenstar's announcement.

"Yeah." I knew what it was, I'm just surprised it took this long.

Vixenstar and Rabbitsong both looked happy and I felt heated up with anger.

"Are you okay?" Briarpaw whispered, putting his tail on my shoulders. "Even if Vixenstar is expecting kits again it's not the end of the world."

"It's not that." I sighed.

"I'm expecting Rabbitsong's kits!" Vixenstar announced, my eyes caught her tail flicking in Nobleclaw's direction.

"However, _after_ we found that out me and Rabbitsong decided no more she-cats shall expect kits till Starlingpaw is made a warrior." Vixenstar added.

"Of course you need to expect kits _first."_ Larkspirit hissed. "Me and Stormpool can't even have kits for moons now!"

"Fireflight! You told me you'd seduce her so I can have grandkits!" Vixenstar growled.

"Um, that's not true." Fireflight replied nervously.

"Well, when Starlingpaw becomes a warrior one of you five better give me grandkits!" Vixenstar said to her kits. "That'll be all."

"At this rate the whole Clan will be Vixenstar's kin!" Briarpaw gasped. "Our Clan needs more cats from outside the forest, but I heard that hasn't happened since Vixenstar became leader."

"We can leave the Clan to find them right?" I asked.

"Well, no cat can leave during the eternal night. They just end up coming back where they started." Briarpaw explained.

"Oh." Then I smiled with an idea. "When I become a warrior I'll make sure our Clan welcomes _all_ cats."

"You're so kind." Briarpaw whispered with a glint in his eyes. "I...did you say you wanted to have kits?"

"If I ever become a warrior, then yeah I guess." I answered. "But there's no toms that'd give me the time of day."

"To be fair there aren't that many toms here, but...um...I could give you the time of day." Briarpaw confessed.

"You... _like_ me?"


	6. He Cares for Me

"Yes I do Starlingpaw." Briarpaw purred. "Like I said, you're my first real friend. And y'know, when you banish the eternal night as a warrior...I'd like to be your mate."

"That's...I can't believe it." I gasped. "But your parents-"

"Can go jump into the river if it bothers them so much. Or they could have more kits, I don't care." Briarpaw scoffed. "I just wanna be with you."

"The wait to become a warrior is going to feel so far away now." I sighed, resting my head on his shoulder. "But it'll be worth it."

"What're you two doing?"

I looked over Briarpaw's shoulder to see the sisters Jasminepetal and Deerflight again, the former's eyes widened with...hurt?

"You two seem to be acting pretty cozy for a pair of friends." Jasminepetal meowed nervously.

"Cut it out, she's going to be dead in a few moons anyway." Deerflight hissed.

"Knock it off, we're just talking about our warrior ceremonies." Briarpaw lied. "Nothing else."

Jasminepetal and Deerflight left to the warrior's den, and with our secret confession of love, me and Briarpaw left to the apprentice's den to sleep.

* * *

 _I realized that I was dreaming again. And when I looked up, I saw Stoneheart raising his paw above me while the other was pinning my throat._

 _"I'm going to finish what I started!" He coughed violently, before his claws headed for my throat. I gave a loud yowl before suddenly he was gone and I was no longer in the apprentice's den._

 _Instead I saw myself surrounded by cats, yowling at a pair of them that I couldn't identify. I noticed the leader, angrily growling: "You can't leave, you can't leave."_

 _"I DON'T_ _CARE!"_ _I heard the dream me yell. "This isn't fair! I've been deceived! I'm getting out of this forest and I'm never coming back!"_

 _Then the dream me stormed off and I followed her to see her at the end of the forest._

 _"You can't leave!" I tried to tell the dream me, but she didn't listen. What happened next surprised me._

 _She walked out of the forest and I followed her to see a trail leading to a land that my mind registered as Twolegplace as if I had heard of it before._

 _Then she turned around to face me._

 _"You are the cat of the prophecy, able to leave the forest while the rest of AngelClan cannot." Dream Starlingpaw confirmed. "But you're not going to become a warrior, something so horrible will happen that you will want to leave. And you will."_

 _"NO! I'm never going to leave if AngelClan needs me!" I protested. "They may be unkind, but I have my mother! And Briarpaw!"_

 _"They're going to get to yoooooooooooooou." She taunted me._

 _"I WILL ALWAYS BE THERE FOR ANGELCLAN! NOW LEAVE. ME._ _ALONE!"_

 _I slammed into the dream version of myself and everything disappeared including the other me._

* * *

"Starlingpaw! Starlingpaw! _Wake up!"_

I jumped in fright to see it was only Briarpaw looking at me with great concern in those bright yellow eyes of his.

"What happened? You were yowling in your sleep." Briarpaw whimpered.

"I...I don't know. I guess I can't remember." I lied. "I'm exhausted, tell Gracecloud I was having sleep problems and need more time."

Briarpaw nodded and left the apprentice's den, fortunately leaving me by myself. I had thought I wouldn't receive anymore dreams after I talked to Hollyleaf a moon ago, but apparently they were back.

They had to be a lie, there was no way I would leave this Clan. With my love beside me, I would always stay strong.

After getting my thoughts together, I left the apprentice's den to see my siblings glaring at me again. Probably because of the yowling in my sleep.

"You are going to learn about battle training for the first time with the help of your siblings." Gracecloud told me. "Right now there isn't any threat. But when the light and entry into our forest returns, cats may try to drive us out like DarkClan tried to so many generations ago. So we'll have to learn how to defend ourselves."

 _Suddenly, I was no longer with them but in a post-battlefield with AngelClan cats I didn't know. I looked to see a white-furred queen shaking violently over her kits, a long slash across her body._

 _Before her and next to me was a black tom with blue eyes and a grey muzzle. He stood over her with cold eyes and unsheathed claws._

 _"Not so happy and fun-loving now are you?" the black tom cackled. "You try to start your pathetic LoveClan on the other side of the river, but AngelClan will be the only Clan to roam this forest!"_

 _"Nightstar, this forest has always had more than enough room for two Clans!" the queen cried. "My...my Clan is dead now. Show me and my kits mercy please, and we'll leave!"_

 _"I'll never do that Heartstar, if that's even you're real name." Nightstar snarled. "If LoveClan is to never come back, I need to make sure all it's cats are dead."_

 _I looked away after Nightstar leaped at Heartstar, and after several agonizing moments, I no longer heard her or her kits. They were all dead._

 _Then it fast-forwarded several moons later for me to see Nightstar heading towards the Nursery happily, to stop abrupt in his tracks to his dead mate and three kits at her belly. All pure black._

 _"Nightstar! Nightstar! You need to hear this!" a white tom cried out as he entered the camp. He stopped and his jaw dropped when he saw the tortoiseshell queen dead. "Oh no...your mate Crescentberry...not her..."_

 _"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOT HER?!" Nightstar yowled. "What did StarClan tell you Garlicfeather?!"_

 _The medicine cat told Nightstar a prophecy and he only looked angrier._

 _"Every tenth kit would be born with a pelt of black that'd bring eternal night." Nightstar repeated. "Then do all my kits have black pelts?"_

 _"Because you were the one that decided to kill off LoveClan." Garlicfeather answered. "So they decided to take your mate and curse your kits."_

 _"Well, we'll just live in night then." Nightstar casually replied._

 _"No, they need to be killed while we have the chance. Or else there'll be no way to stop the night till the cat of the prophecy arrives." Garlicfeather growled._

 _"I will not let you hurt my kits!" Nightstar snapped._

 _"Bloompelt, Sunlight. Hold him back." Garlicfeather hissed._

 _Nightstar attempted to get to the Nursery but a grey tabby tom and a orange and white she-cat pinned him down as Garlicfeather walked to the three kits still at their dead mother's belly._

 _He unsheathed his claws and slashed through all three of them till their mews were cut off. I felt my chest tighten and my eyes water at the killing of kits._

 _"NO! NOT MY KITS!" Nightstar wailed._

 _"Unfortunately, we'll have to take you of your remaining lives too." Garlicfeather told his leader as he came out of the Nursery with bloody paws. "We can't have you killing the rest of us."_

 _After Garlicfeather killed Nightstar he turned to Bloompelt and Sunlight._

 _"Lead a patrol to bury all these bodies." Garlicfeather told them._

 _"When cats wonder where these cursed kits come from what do we tell them?" Bloompelt asked him. "We can't just tell our kits we threw out an innocent Clan!"_

 _"Easy, attention all of AngelClan!" Garlicfeather yowled. "Whenever you tell kits about this curse, you will tell them we defended ourselves from a Clan called DarkClan. Telling the truth instead will be punishable by_ death."


	7. Stemmed from Hate

"Starlingpaw! Are you even listening?"

I snapped out of the flashback and looked to see Gracecloud looking at me frustrated.

"I'm sorry, my mind just went other places." _This Clan is full of lies._ "Let's do battle training."

"Good, let's go right outside of camp. That's where we usually do battle training." Gracecloud explained.

Gracecloud led me and my siblings there and Hazelpaw and Mallowpaw looked eager probably to land attacking blows on me.

"Your mentors knew I could handle all of you myself so I'll be training your first lesson right here." Gracecloud explained.

"The first thing I'll be teaching you Starlingpaw is how to attack the belly when your opponent lunges at you." Gracecloud told me.

"I'll be more than happy to help her." Hazelpaw purred, unsheathing her claws.

"Just leap at her, and claws sheathed. _Both o_ f you." Gracecloud looked at my sister and she rolled her eyes.

Hazelpaw turned to face me and Gracecloud explained that I would strike my paws at her belly when she'd be above me.

Hazelpaw leaped really fast probably in an attempt to surprise me, but I kept my goal in mind and gave two blows to her belly and she fell over mid-lunge.

"Very good you two." Gracecloud purred. "Now you do it Mallowpaw."

Mallowpaw surprisingly leaped even faster and at that point I assumed their shared goal was to throw me off and hurt me. But I rolled onto my back and aimed my back paws right at his chest.

I could feel the air knocked out of my brother as he fell backward onto the ground with a _thud!_

"Nice move Starlingpaw." Gracecloud praised me. "Did your mother teach you that?"

"No, I guess I just improvised the move." I replied pleased with myself.

The rest of the training session was the same with my siblings trying to take me out and me avoiding their game.

Gracecloud headed back to camp and I unsheathed my claws when Hazelpaw and Mallowpaw got close.

"You may have saved your pelt this time, but soon you won't have a mentor to watch your back." Mallowpaw growled.

"No one will help you one day and then you'll be _sorry."_ Hazelpaw added.

"You two are a pair of morons." I hissed. One moon ago I would've hoped they would show a sliver of kindness, but I've realized their true colors.

At least I could trust Briarpaw, he could do no wrong. He saw flaws in this Clan like I did. My mother did too, but Briarpaw wanted to be my mate. He'd bring romance into my life and everything would bloom to life.

I could imagine it: me with three to four kits at my belly. Some dark grey, some brown, some dark brown, and maybe even a kit with the same color pelt as me.

They would be Briarpaw's, whatever warrior name he'll have. No doubt it'll be a day I'd never forget.

Of course it'd take some getting used to for the Clan, especially his parents and his former friends. But it would be worth it, it had to be.

 **Three moons later**

Briarpaw forgot to wake me up again.

Up till a moon ago, he would always wake me up cheerfully telling me that our warrior ceremonies were getting closer and closer. But now he's been forgetting various sunrises.

One sunrise after a talk with his sister, he suddenly seemed uninterested to talk to me. What did I do?

He gave me some faith, taking me on walks through the forest and telling me it was simply his stress with AngelClan. And that when we are both warriors, it'll subside.

I chose to believe him as my heart was tugged with sympathy. Perhaps his sister was adding onto the stress. But I knew not to intervene, it was family business.

With that in mind, I got up forgiving my dear Briarpaw again for not waking me up.

Before I could reach my mentor, I saw my Mom and flicked my tail eagerly. It had been long since we've actually had a meaningful conversation.

"Dear, I think we should talk before you go on patrol." Mom meowed.

"Yeah, is something wrong? Gracecloud's been telling me that I'm doing wonderful as an apprentice." I reassured her.

"It's not that. It's about Briarpaw." Mom admitted. "You've told me how kind he's been to you, and that he wants to be with you. But I think that's changed."

"What? What do you mean...?" I whispered.

"I can see it, he doesn't act the same that he used to with you." Mom explained. "Maybe what he said moons ago was a kit's dream. Maybe it was just a crush Starlingpaw."

"He's under a lot of stress Mom!" I hissed through my teeth, making sure no one else heard. "I thought out of all these cats you'd understand."

I turned around not waiting for an answer, I didn't care. I went on a hunting patrol with my mentor and Acorndapple. After all, ever since Vixenstar had 'Rabbitsong's' kits, we had to go on many more patrols.

Vixenstar had a light gray tom named Blueberrykit and a white and black she-kit named Sneakkit. Nobleclaw had to find time to visit them when Rabbitsong wasn't visiting them, proud of kits he doesn't know aren't his.

I heard a loud shuffle in the bushes that couldn't be prey animal or cat. Gracecloud and Acorndapple walked towards it with unsheathed claws.

Once I saw the velvety red-orange fur and muzzle behind the bushes, my eyes widened.

 _"GET BACK!"_ I cried in fear.

But it was too late, the fox leaped at Acorndapple and snarled viciously before Gracecloud clawed at it's face.

I saw a cat in the distance not aware of what was happening...Briarpaw?

"BRIARPAW!" I yelled. "GET HELP! WE NEED HELP!"

He still didn't notice, his attention was completely swallowed by something else.

" _BRIARPAW!"_

"He's not listening!" I gasped. "I'll go get help myself!"

I ran off and when I told Vixenstar what was happening one patrol was sent to chase off the fox and another was sent to get Briarpaw. I figured he'd be in trouble, but I expected that.

Why didn't he listen to me?


	8. Self-fulfilling Prophecy

When I arrived back at the scene, my heart dropped as I saw Acorndapple laying on the ground dead. Vixenstar looked shocked and in pain.

"Gracecloud, get some cats to bury my daughter." Vixenstar croaked. "Starlingpaw, follow me back to camp."

I did so and saw several cats including Nobleclaw leading Briarpaw back to camp. Jasminepetal, who I assumed was part of the patrol, stayed close to him.

When we were all back in camp, Nobleclaw approached his mate.

"Acorndapple could have been saved if Briarpaw listened to Starlingpaw in time." Nobleclaw growled. "We found him with Jasminepetal."

I went still, why would he be with her? I thought they weren't friends anymore.

"Well Briarpaw." Vixenstar snarled. "Care to explain why you let my daughter die?"

"I..." Briarpaw looked at me in horror, with Jasminepetal still beside him.

"We were seeing each other." Jasminepetal told her. "Not in camp because he didn't want Starlingpaw to know."

...What?

"Starlingpaw, Briarpaw assumed you weren't the cat of the prophecy and wanted to make your last moons enjoyable." Myrtlepaw explained. "Then you'd die and he'd go on with his life."

"But then I went to the Moon-Den and I received news that you're the cat to break the night after all." Myrtlepaw added. "I told Briarpaw the news, and he realized if he broke things off with you you'd leave and never bring light back to the Clan."

"Jasminepetal has had a crush on him for a long time. And it was only recently that she revealed her feelings for him and he felt the same." Myrtlepaw finished. "He was going to break up with you after you became a warrior."

Oh no...no...oh StarClan not this of all things!

"Starlingpaw, I just wanted-"

"YOU BETRAYED ME!" I cried over Briarpaw, feeling my heart tighten and my eyes water.

"He just wanted what was best for our Clan dear, it's nothing personal." Deerflight purred, her eyes glinting.

I felt my heart sink as I saw Jasminepetal rub her head against Briarpaw's. I thought I could handle the horrible thing that I saw a vision of, but I never expected it to be Briarpaw betraying me. Only being with me so I can fulfill the prophecy.

 _"But you're not going to become a warrior, something so horrible will happen that you will want to leave. And you will."_

She was right.

"I...I can't stay here." I whispered. "I can leave the forest, and I'm going to."

"You can't leave!" Vixenstar snapped, her fur bristling. "You'll leave us in eternal night and it'll never change!"

"She's right Starlingpaw." Briarpaw meowed. "At least stay here till you become a warrior-"

"Then I'd be playing into exactly what you want!" I hissed over my former love's voice. "You'd get to be with Jasminepetal _and_ get daylight in your stupid Clan again!"

"So you're going to make the whole Clan suffer for something I did?" Briarpaw protested.

 _They never cared anyway_

"You cannot leave Starlingpaw." Vixenstar repeated. " _You can't-"_

 _"I DON'T CARE!"_ I yelled, knowing I was fulfilling my own vision. "This isn't fair! I'm leaving this forest _for good!"_

"HOLD HER DOWN!" Vixenstar bellowed.

Nobleclaw leaped at me but I remembered my training. I back kicked him in the face and leaped over Kestrelstripe who was trying to catch me from behind.

I felt my heart breaking, that Briarpaw never loved me, that I'll never see my mother again.

I bolted out of camp to the edge of the forest where I saw the trees stopped and it was a downhill trail that stopped at a grey trail called Thunderpath that lead to Twolegplace.

"STARLINGPAW! DON'T!"

Briarpaw?

"YOU'LL LEAVE US IN DARKNESS FOREVER!"

He's worried about that more than me? Screw him!

"Enjoy your miserable life in darkness with your she-toy then!" I sneered, then I left the forest where they'd be trapped in there forever.

I never felt more satisfaction in my life.

Oddly it was still night on the other side of the forest. I assumed daylight would come, and for the first time I'd get to see it.

Suddenly, I felt a force knock me over. I screamed as my eyes met the eyes of a huge fierce dog with slobber from it's jaws and sharp yellow eyes.

 _"No!_ I can't possibly die just because I left!" I cried to myself. "NO!"

The dog picked me up by the scruff and I was struggling when the dog tossed me into the air. I gasped at the impact of landing on the ground and felt like I was going to pass out.

I covered my face with my paws as I heard the dog bounding towards me howling. Everything felt like a blur as I saw some orange figure leap at the dog.

By the sound of the dog's yelping, I could tell in my state of losing consciousness that whoever this orange figure was, they were saving my life.

I felt the world was fading away, but relief came to me when I could no longer hear the dog. The orange figure ran to me and I felt many licks to which I sighed.

"Don't die!" He whimpered. "I promise if you get through this you don't have to be in that wretched forest anymore! You can meet my Twolegs!"

"Just don't...die." He sighed.

AngelClan didn't care what happened to me as long as I became a warrior first. All they cared about was their dumb prophecy when they didn't even deserve it to begin with!

"I won't." I promised this stranger. He could've left me, but he didn't.

Doesn't mean I'll trust him of course, I've learned not to trust anyone thanks to Briarpaw anyway.

I felt his paws on mine when I fell into the abyss of unconsciousness. Which I had to say felt like a soothing escape, I could only imagine how death felt like.

Then before unconsciousness completely took me I wondered...why aren't there any elders in AngelClan?


	9. Meeting Kittypets and Sunlight

_"Starlingpaw..."_

 _"No! You told me that AngelClan would try to break me! Not Briarpaw!" I growled, refusing to even look at Hollyleaf._

 _"Briarpaw_ is _a part of AngelClan." Hollyleaf reminded me. "None of the teasing and tormenting of your Clanmates mattered till he broke your heart."_

 _"They were NEVER my Clanmates!" I snarled. "And of course I didn't worry about it till then, I loved him!"_

 _"Starlingpaw, they still need you. You're being selfish." Hollyleaf meowed._

 _"Darn right I'm being selfish." I hissed. "But it feels great! I never want to go back there ever again. Why am I even still talking to you then?"_

 _I turned around and Hollyleaf stood in my way sternly._

 _"I'll keep running away from you, there's no point in keeping me here." I purred. "You'll never convince me Hollyleaf."_

 _Hollyleaf sighed in defeat and moved out of the way, letting me smugly leave the forest and back into sleep._

* * *

"Hello? Are you awake? Oh thank goodness!"

I felt a tom nuzzling my cheek and I leaped back hissing, scaring him in the process.

"I don't bite I promise!" He gasped, trying to get close to me. "You're safe now, my name is Jasper. I saved your life last night remember?"

Night...? The daylight is here!

"You seem excited now, what is it?" Jasper purred.

I explained to him how the forest I lived in was cursed with eternal night, leaving out the part that I was the cause of it and the reason why I left.

"So you've never seen daylight?" Jasper gasped. "You've never seen the sun?!"

"No." I noticed the things Jasper told me were 'blinds' were covering the light I've never seen my whole life.

"Let me show you." Jasper suggested, looking very happy. "Follow me."

I got up and followed him to the flap that'd lead us out of the Twoleg den, but before we could get out Jasper looked at me.

"I imagine this would be a lot to take in, so let me go out first and watch you come out." Jasper explained.

He went out the flap exit and I poked my head out, seeing him anticipating the moment I'd get to see sunlight for the first time.

I came out from the flap and closed my eyes once they saw the huge ball of light.

"Is...is that the sun?" I gasped, looking back at Jasper. He nodded.

"It may not be good to look at it directly, but it brings life to everything around it." Jasper meowed. "It brings the beautiful light blue sky you must've never seen before."

"Yeah..." I whispered in awe, definitely not missing the night. "I love it."

"You'll love the sunset too, the sky turns into an orange-pink. It's incredible." Jasper added. "I imagine you'd want to see more of Twolegplace."

"Yes."

"Then I'd be more than glad to show you." Jasper told me. "I should go with you in case another dog tries to attack you though."

I nodded, keeping my walls up knowing I didn't want to be close with him.

"Right, let's go then." I meowed with as little emotion as possible.

Jasper lead the way to the end of the backyard to the higher ground he called 'fences.' He leaped onto the fence and I followed.

"I figured you'd want to know about your new neighbors." Jasper meowed. "So here on the right of my Twoleg den are two of the most pleasant she-cats you'll ever meet!"

He eagerly jumped off the fence into the backyard of the Twoleg den next to his and pawed at the flap. I suddenly thought about the lack of elders in AngelClan but shook away the thought.

I was never going back there.

"Hello!" A dark yellow she-cat purred exiting the cat flap. "Who is this?"

"My name is...?" Do I want to keep my name? I mean, it can't be bad if I do.

"Sorry, my name is Starlingpaw." I answered her.

"Jessie, who's at the cat flap?" I heard a white she-cat meow as she went to her side. "Oh hello! I'm Minty."

"Starlingpaw." I repeated.

"Brought anotha' babe around these parts Jasper?"

I looked at the fence on my right to see a skinny brown and white tom with...two different colored eyes?

"Har de har Marquis." Jasper replied, rolling his eyes. "Enough with your Twoleg talk, you'll confuse Starlingpaw."

"Don't be a killjoy Jaspeeeeeeeer." Marquis teased. "If she's a kittypet she'd be used to this talk."

"I'm...I'm not." I admitted.

"Honestly no one's used to your talk Marquis." Jasper almost laughed.

Marquis glanced at me and quickly looked the other way licking his fur nervously. Which appeared different from his sassy attitude earlier.

"So what brings you here, bored or is your Twolegs's other cat having heartbreak issues again?" Jessie asked Marquis.

"The latter, Thomas won't leave the Twoleg nest." Marquis explained. "That Rose whatever sure had him wrapped around his paw."

"Rose who?" I asked.

"Rosesneeze?" Marquis guessed. "Some silly name like yours."

"Rosebreeze! That's my mother!" I gasped. "Did...did he say she met someone else?"

"Never heard of it."

"Then he must be _my father!"_ I gasped. There was hope in being here after all. "Marquis! Take me to your nest!"

"I thought you'd _never_ ask." Marquis teased followed by a wink. Jasper glared at him, but I paid no mind to it.

"Maybe I should go just in case." Jasper growled, his positive attitude being tested.

"You can come." I meowed, not waiting for an answer from Marquis. After all, tom drama was a thing of the past. Especially since I would be meeting my father!

The three of us got on the fence and jumped onto the other side landing on the Thunderpath as Marquis lead us to his Twoleg nest with a kick in his step seeming eager to be on a mission.

I almost thought Jasper was upset for whatever reason but when I looked at him he gave an affectionate grin before we arrived at Marquis's home and jumped onto the fence and approached the cat flap.

Marquis pawed the cat flap and it took so long till I heard a tom from the other side saying he was coming and my heart fluttered.

My father, I wish I asked about him in AngelClan. But that was in the past.

Right now it was time to meet my father.


	10. Hope for Her Father

There he was.

He was a fluffy brown tabby that looked like he once had the enthusiasm to love and enjoy his life but it had been violently revoked from him. In short, he looked miserable.

"Marquis please don't tell me you're trying to get me a new mate." The tom sighed looking away from me.

"What? No!" Marquis snapped. "You talk about a Rosesneeze-"

"Rosebreeze."

"Whatever, _Rosebreeze._ All the time!" Marquis pointed out. "And she says she's Rosebreeze's daughter."

"This is your daughter Thomas." Marquis repeated.

"...What is your name?" My father asked me.

"Starlingpaw."

"She did say she was expecting kits, but then one day she stopped coming to see me." Dad sighed. "Is she doing well? Where are our other kits?"

 _Stuck in a cursed forest hell thanks to me._

"They're back in the forest, but a invisible force keeps any cats from leaving...except me." I admitted.

"How did you get out?" Dad asked.

"I...I don't know." I lied.

"Well, is this why you came here? So you could bring me back to Rosebreeze? I'm in. Let's go." Dad meowed eagerly.

"Dad...I'm not going back there. Ever." I muttered.

"What? Why?"

"I left the forest for a reason." I responded vaguely. "You can go back there. I'm not going to let you choose."

"Very well." Dad said. "I guess this is goodbye, anything you want me to tell her?"

"Tell her I love her, and make sure she's safe. Her Clan is going to be mad that I left." I rubbed my head against my father's. "Bye Dad."

"Bye Starlingpaw. Take care of our Twolegs okay Marquis?" Dad meowed.

"Ok." Marquis whispered. "Bye Thomas."

So soon after meeting my father, he left out the cat flap, over the fence, and out of Twolegplace. I considered escorting him, but it seemed too soon. I didn't want to break down again.

"Starlingpaw, it seemed like something really bad had happened if you wouldn't even come back there just to drop your father off." Jasper pointed out to me as the two of us went back to our Twoleg nest, leaving Marquis back with his Twolegs.

"Good assumption." I deadpanned.

"Tell me, did somecat hurt you?" Jasper asked.

"You could say that."

We didn't talk the rest of the way back, and I got to meet Jasper's Twoleg. She appeared to be a young female with brown fur on her head reaching to her shoulders.

She seemed indifferent to the fact that there was suddenly an extra cat in her home, and petted me and pulled out an item similar to Jasper's and filled it with food.

It appeared to be wet and when I smelled it I was overwhelmed by a delicious aroma and I purred.

"It's chicken flavored cat food." Jasper purred. "You seem to feel much better."

"I can hardly believe that I don't have to hunt for it!" I gasped, looking at him eagerly. "I could get used to this."

"That's good." Jasper chuckled as he began to eat food as well. Our Twoleg gave a happy sound before leaving us to devour our food.

After we finished our food, Jasper and I noticed a white paw swipe the cat flap and we went outside to see Jessie, Minty, and Marquis.

"The four of us like to hang out near our nests like when we were near Jessie and Minty's nest earlier." Jasper explained. "Plus, look. It's the sunset."

I looked over Jasper and his friends which were becoming mine as well. There it was, the orange-pink sunset Jasper had anticipated me to see.

It was more beautiful than the sunrise.

"What happens after the sunset?" I asked Jasper.

"She's never seen the sun?!" Minty gasped. Geez, should've told Jasper in private. These were quite the nosy cats!

"Cool it Minty, it's a long story." Jasper told her. "She's been through a lot, she'll tell you when she's ready."

"Thanks Jasper." I meowed. "So...?"

"After sunset comes what you're familiar with: the night." Jasper replied gingerly.

"And when does it come back?" I asked nervously.

"After a good night's sleep hun." Marquis answered, giving a wink.

"Basically." Jasper added, looking at Marquis weirdly again.

When it started getting dark Jessie leaped onto Minty and they started play fighting, with Marquis eventually joining in. To reference a Twoleg term I learned from him, he turned out to be a total nerd.

Me and Jasper were peacefully sitting with our paws tucked in watching the moon that I knew so well. Glancing and smiling at our friends.

"What was this AngelClan like?" Jasper asked me.

"They loved themselves like they were the best group of cats on Earth." I huffed. "They were _extremely_ proud, except this tom Briar-"

I immediately shut up, realizing I spilled a little too much than I wanted to.

"Briar?" Jasper asked.

"Briarpaw." I corrected him. "He turned out to be just as terrible as them."

"Oh, well. They seem awful, and they don't deserve you." Jasper reassured me. "Stay here, we all love you here. We're more than happy to have you."

I didn't think he was wrong, these cats treated me better in one day than those mouse-brains back in AngelClan treated me in four moons. Good riddance.

"I don't want to leave you guys, you all have made me feel welcome here." I told him, flicking my tail pleased.

"Yay! New member of our kitty gang!" Jessie squealed in the middle of the play fighting. "Did you hear that you two? Starlingpaw is staying here!"

"That's awesome Starlingpaw!" Minty purred.

"Hopefully you'll learn more about my _amazing_ Twoleg talk." Marquis teased. "Baby girl~"

 _"Marquis."_

"Okay, okay! Chill!" Marquis snapped at Jasper. "No need to be so protective, she's a grown she-cat."

Well, I'm only ten moons old. But I'll take it anyway. I got up and playfully pushed Marquis over with one paw, easily since he didn't expect it.

Marquis got up and leaped at me and I rolled out of the way. Jessie and Minty joined in and eventually Jasper leaped and headbutted me in the side. We all sprawled out tired and I purred.

I felt so happy, and I knew I would stay here for a while.


	11. We'll Do This Together

**Two moons later**

These moons had been the most relieving and carefree, and over time I learned to trust the four of them as true friends.

I met many different kittypets including an elderly she-cat named Crabapple that seemed to be good company when we visited her.

Jessie and Minty seemed to be wonderful and as Marquis would call it, they'd 'go with the flow.' And I loved it.

Marquis I learned was bisexual and had liked a tom him and Jasper used to know when they were barely older than kits. The unnamed tom did not take it well in the past but screw him. We all loved Marquis.

Jasper became my best friend, and I know my previous experience from having a 'best friend.' But this felt real, like we could tell each other anything.

And I told him everything, from my role in the Clan's curse to Briarpaw's betrayal. He felt angry towards Briarpaw, and his support was enough for me to explain the situation to the rest of our friends.

When they learned that Jasper was the first cat I shared this with, Minty snickered while Jessie nudged me playfully on the shoulder. Marquis smiled, his awkward attitude towards me had mostly subsided. Weirdos.

But amazingly, when I thought about Briarpaw there was no anger. Only relief that all that was over, and I had my friends now. I wasn't angry anymore, yet I still didn't go back to AngelClan.

No real reason why except I didn't plan on letting go of my carefree life.

"Isabelle! Jasper!" I heard our Twoleg call happily to us.

Oh yes, and my kittypet name is Isabelle now. But my friends still referred to me as Starlingpaw.

It was time to eat, then nap, then go to Jessie and Minty's nest to watch the sunset. That's what we usually did everyday, at different nests sometimes.

Me and Jasper plopped ourselves on the human nest known as the 'couch' and went to sleep.

* * *

 _This had been the_ _first_ _abnormal dream_ _I've_ _had_ _since_ _I last talked to Hollyleaf two moons ago._

 _I was back in the forest again and saw a beautiful field of bat orchids._

 _"A bat orchid grows_ _for_ _each_ _cursed kit killed." A_ _silver_ _tabby she-cat whispered beside me. "You are about to see_ _what_ _happens in AngelClan_ _when_ _a cat can no longer perform as a proper warrior."_

 _"Do_ _they_ _not become elders?" I gasped._

 _"No, they don't get_ _the_ _chance. My name is Silverstream." Silverstream replied. "Watch."_

 _I stopped talking and saw Stoneheart with_ _one_ _of the older warriors I didn't_ _get_ _to_ _know_ _as well. But I recognized her as Otterheart._

 _"Stoneheart please! I've been fine-"_

 _"You've been putting this off for way too long. I can tell you know StarClan doesn't take cats at Moon-Den like I've convinced the rest of AngelClan." Stoneheart hissed._

 _"I never believed that."_

 _"Well, you were right, I kill the elders." Stoneheart admitted. "AngelClan can't be dragged down from it's proud and powerful image with helpless elders that can't catch their own food."_

 _"But enough of my rambling." Stoneheart concluded, cornering Otterheart against the wall of the Moon-Den. "Goodbye Otterheart."_

 _"NO!" I cried as Stoneheart slashed his claws across Otterheart's throat._

 _"You can stop this." Silverstream told me. "But you must return to AngelClan."_

 _"Wait! You mean-"_

 _"Yes, what you just saw hasn't happened yet." Silverstream confessed. "It was a vision of the near future. You must get there before sunset."_

 _Then the vision was gone leaving me desperate to wake up._

* * *

"Jasper!"

"Wha?" Jasper murmured half-asleep. "Starlingpaw? Why're you panicking?"

"I need to go back to AngelClan!" I yowled.

That sure woke him up. Jasper got up and his fur was bristling.

"They're going to hurt you, why must you go back?" Jasper asked me with warning in his voice.

"I had a vision, if I don't get there before sunset one of the elderly warriors will die!" I told him. "Jasper I got to go now!"

"Then I'm going with you." Jasper meowed. "That Briarpaw will have to go through me if he tries to hurt you."

"We need to tell our friends." I sighed, the friends that I've gotten to know and love. But Hollyleaf was right after all.

AngelClan needs me more than I know.

Jasper and I left our Twoleg nest for the last time and jumped over the fence to see our friends in the backyard already waiting for us.

"Hello you two~" Jessie teased. "Why so late?"

I explained to them about the vision I had, and that meant I had to go back to AngelClan and become a warrior. And that they needed me.

"I'm going with her to protect her." Jasper added.

"Then we're going with you!" Minty exclaimed. "Right Jessie?"

"Of course, we will join AngelClan and protect you with the power of tigers!" Jessie growled with excitement. "Marquis! You have to come!"

"Anything to protect our squad." Marquis purred.

The five of us leaped over the fence onto the empty Thunderpath leading back to the forest. Finally, I stopped right before the trees.

My Mom. My Dad. Were they ok? Briarpaw? How would I feel seeing him again?

"We're ready when you are." Jasper reassured me, softly headbutting my shoulder.

"Thank you." I meowed. "I'm ready."

I walked forward with my four best friends walking with me till we went past the barrier and into the forest.

"The Moon-Den where I saw the vision is across the river." I explained. "We need to get there!"

We jumped over stepping stones and saw Stoneheart cornering Otterheart, was I too late? No, I couldn't be.

I ran as fast as my paws could let me and slammed into Stoneheart's side as hard as possible. He gave a sharp gasp and crumpled to the ground.

"Otterheart! Are you okay?" I asked the aging she-cat.

"Yes! But he was going to kill me...Starlingpaw is that you?!" Otterheart gasped. "You came back!"

"I did." I purred. "I'm not leaving again. Come with us, we'll make sure no one tries to hurt you again."

Otterheart followed me and my friends to AngelClan camp leaving Stoneheart to...get up? Die? It didn't matter, he deserved what he got.

I'm back home.


	12. The Curse is Broken

I stood before AngelClan.

Cats stared at us in shock, and Vixenstar came out of the Nursery surprised as well.

"I thought Otterheart was going to StarClan momma!" I heard Sneakkit mew to her mother.

"You actually did come back." Fireflight gasped. "I thought Thomas was lying to save his skin."

"So my parents are okay?!" I gasped with joy.

"Yeah, but not our brother." I heard my sister growl. "The fox that killed Acorndapple decided one cat wasn't enough and killed Mallowpaw as well."

"What are these kittypets doing here?"

Briarpaw.

Or whatever his warrior name was now. Regardless, it was him looking more nasty than before.

"Calm down Briarpool." Jasminepetal purred against her mate. "Starlingpaw just needed some friends to comfort her heartbreak."

I heard Jasper snarl viciously behind me like I've never heard him snarl before.

"Why did you bring a lot of kittypets?" Fireflight asked accusingly. Marquis stuck his tongue out at him and Vixenstar stepped forward.

"You came back to become a warrior." Vixenstar said.

"Yes I did, but in return you make my friends become warriors." Then I added. "And stop killing your elders!"

The whole Clan gasped and with perfect timing Stoneheart came lumbering in the camp where everyone glared at him.

"Do you kill the elders like you do with the black-furred kits?!" Larkspirit hissed.

"And an elder's den should be built for them as well." I added to Vixenstar. "Accept these terms and I'll become a warrior."

"...fine." Vixenstar muttered. "You four come up here."

Jessie, Minty, and Marquis were made warriors but chose to keep their names. Jasper walked up to me and purred.

"I'll accept a warrior name." Jasper looked at me and then back at Vixenstar.

"Very well, you are now known as Jaspershade." Vixenstar announced. "AngelClan accepts you as a full warrior. And now for Starlingpaw."

I realized that with my naming ceremony the curse would be broken. No kits would be cursed anymore, AngelClan can be free.

"Do you promise to protect our wonderful and powerful Clan at the cost of your life?" Vixenstar asked me.

"I do."

"Then you are now Starlingmask, a full warrior of AngelClan!" Vixenstar yowled with triumph. And then the night was lifted to be replaced by the sunset.

"STARLINGMASK! STARLINGMASK! STARLINGMASK!"

"The curse is broken!" Larkspirit yowled with delight.

"We must celebrate!" Rabbitsong purred against his mate. "I'll set up patrols for us to have a big feast!"

I saw Rabbitsong leave his mate's side to sort out patrols and Nobleclaw replace him at Vixenstar's side. Where was her first mate Sprucebelly?

I'd have to ask later, because Minty ran up to me and tackled me in excitement followed by Jessie and Jasper.

"You did it!" Minty purred. "AngelClan is free from eternal night!"

"And now we will protect it till we die." Jaspershade added, looking at me with big green eyes. "Starlingmask, we're always here for you."

"Thank you." I felt warmth from Jaspershade's words. And that quickly went away when I saw several pairs of cats go off into the forest with their tails twined.

"Hmm? What is it?" Jaspershade asked me gently.

"AngelClan is going to be full of kits in a few moons." I answered vaguely. "...Oh c'mon! I thought that would've given it away!"

"They're all banging." Marquis snickered to Jaspershade, who looked really grossed out.

"Great StarClan, do you not have a filter on your mouth?" Skybeauty hissed at Marquis.

"Leave it alone sister." Fireflight muttered passing by us. "Ignore them, they're just a gang of pests."

Marquis looked away from the two siblings and rolled his eyes. After Skybeauty walked away Fireflight turned to Marquis.

"You're welcome." Fireflight huffed.

"I can defend myself thank you." Marquis retorted before Fireflight left us to talk again.

"I can't wait for this Clan to be packed with kits!" Jessie purred talking to me. "But since you told me most of the cats here are the leader's kin, I'm going to have to invite more cats here."

"Yeah, a _lot_ more." Jaspershade agreed. "That sounds good right Starlingmask?"

"Yes...yes it does."

 **One moon later**

And indeed was I right.

Larkspirit immediately moved into the Nursery. And so did Jasminepetal, with Briarpool's kits.

Jessie brought four more cats: The elderly kittypet we knew named Crabapple, a light brown fluffy tom named Cupcake, an eager blue-gray she-cat named Dory, and a sleek tall black tom named Ebony.

I was extremely happy to have more cats in the Clan. But Vixenstar seemed very frustrated and even moved her and her kits from the overcrowding.

"All of AngelClan come forth!" Vixenstar growled.

My heart skipped a beat sensing this could only be bad news. Was she kicking out the kittypets? Was she mad about the new elder's den?

Only Otterheart and Crabapple were there but Vixenstar seemed to hate the changes I was encouraging for our Clan.

Jaspershade followed me and noticed I was looking at Briarpool leaving the Nursery.

"Does it make you sad?" Jaspershade asked me gingerly.

"No, it's just that he's been weird this past moon." I explained. "I asked him what he was going to name his kits and he gave this offended look."

"You've been trying to talk to him?" Jaspershade meowed worried.

"I want to be his friend, maybe he's still mad about me ditching AngelClan for two moons. But it's just what I needed to find myself y'know?" I explained.

"I'm very glad you did." Jaspershade purred.

"Alright! Now that you're all here I must address the hope of my grandkits." Vixenstar announced. "Any of my five wonderful kits expecting their own?"

"You called a whole Clan meeting just for your own family business?" Ebony hissed.

"You've only been here for half a moon so _shut_ _it!"_ Vixenstar yowled. But Ebony didn't look the least intimidated.

 _"Starlingmask_ would never say something so mean!" Dory retorted. "She loves everybody! Right Starlingmask?"

"Um..yeah...I..." I didn't want to get caught in this argument!

Vixenstar glared at me and then looked around the rest of the Clan.

"Where is Fireflight?" Vixenstar growled.

"See? Even your mom is calling for you! Get up you lazy bones!"

I turned to see Marquis looking annoyed at a sleeping Fireflight laying in the warrior's den.

"Ugh! Loser!"

"Fox-brain." Fireflight retorted sleepily. "What does she want?"

"She wants to know if you knocked up a she-cat to give her grandkits!"

"Why is that fox-mouth talking to him?" Skybeauty snapped. "Of course Fireflight doesn't have a mate! Let's get a move on!"

Marquis and Fireflight both left the warrior's den looking faintly annoyed at each other.

"You stay away from him." Vixenstar threatened her son.

"No problem." Fireflight scoffed, but his eyes said something else.


	13. Fox in Cat's Clothing

_Flashback_

 _It was still eternal night in AngelClan_ _after_ _Starlingpaw left and many patrols were sent out to hunt down the_ _fox_ _and_ _kill it._

 _Vixenstar was sleeping in the Nursery_ _with_ _her two kits at_ _her_ _belly when she heard a loud cry._ _She_ _bolted_ _out of the Nursery and Rabbitsong followed her._

 _She held back a growl as Rabbitsong was her least favorite mate, but continued on till she saw Nobleclaw and Canarybranch standing in horror over a dead Mallowpaw and an injured Sprucebelly._

 _"What happened?!" Vixenstar snapped._

 _"I...I..." Canarybranch stammered._

 _"The fox came back_ _and_ _killed Mallowpaw_ _and_ _then attacked Sprucebelly!" Nobleclaw answered. "His leg is permanently broken, I felt it...Vixenstar_ _I'm_ _so sorry."_

 _Vixenstar_ _did_ _not_ _feel_ _pain though,_ _however_ _she remembered that Sprucebelly became her first mate_ _while_ _Nobleclaw and Rabbitsong_ _were_ _still apprentices. And she bore his kits, and her first litter Celestekit_ _and_ _Firekit._

 _They were warriors now and she was currently raising her_ _and_ _Nobleclaw's second litter,_ _and_ _she knew what she had to do._

 _"Nobleclaw, go tell_ _the_ _Clan what happened. Canarybranch,_ _go_ _far_ _away_ _and bury Mallowpaw. Bring his parents." Vixenstar ordered._

 _The two toms took off with Mallowpaw's_ _body_ _leaving Vixenstar alone_ _with_ _Sprucebelly._

 _"_ _You're_ _going to kill me." Sprucebelly meowed looking up at his mate._

 _"_ _It's_ _nothing personal." Vixenstar lied. "Y'know this has to be done to all crippled cats."_

 _"You wouldn't do it if I was Nobleclaw." Sprucebelly spat. "_ _You've_ _only_ _ever_ _loved him. Not me or Rabbitsong."_

 _"I would do it." Vixenstar lied again._

 _"You're evil!" Sprucebelly growled. "Celesteshine and Fireflight are going to_ _be_ _without their father thanks to you!"_

 _Vixenstar_ _was_ _extremely annoyed that her_ _former_ _mate was almost yowling and she worried that it may get_ _the_ _attention of other cats. She_ _slashed_ _his throat_ _and_ _as_ _soon_ _as his_ _dying_ _breath_ _passed she_ _had_ _an idea._

 _"Perhaps I can_ _lead_ _Rabbitsong to the river when the time is right and make Nobleclaw_ _deputy_ _and my sole mate!" Vixenstar purred._

 _She loved the idea, and she dragged the cat that used to be her first_ _mate_ _into the river._

* * *

 **Three moons later**

Great StarClan were there plenty of kits!

Larkspirit had a dark grey she-kit named Troutkit, a white tom with orange paws named Flashkit, and a golden brown tom named Maplekit.

Jasminepetal had a dark grey and white she-kit named Wolfkit and a tortoiseshell she-kit named Dawnkit.

The latter had her kits only two sunrises ago and right now I was going to visit them. I told my friends and they eagerly let me go, hoping I could make amends with Briarpool.

Two moons ago we also brought in a silver tabby she-cat named Erin with her two four-moon old kits: a brown and white tabby tom named Roy and a orange she-kit named Kelly.

Our Clan was getting bigger and I was so happy.

"Hello Jasminepetal." I meowed as I entered the crowded Nursery. "I brought you some vole."

"Thank you Starlingmask." Jasminepetal purred. And in the past moons Jasminepetal and I became friends, it seemed we both changed for the better.

"Did your kits open their eyes yet?" I asked.

"Wolfkit did, she has her father's eyes." Jasminepetal commented. "Dawnkit hasn't yet, but I expect it to happen soon."

"What are you doing with my mate and kits?"

I turned around and was face-to-face with Briarpool, his amber eyes glaring like he was trying to kill me with looking alone.

"I brought her some vole." I answered him. "You alright?"

"Why are you...?! Ugh! I don't know what you're doing!" Briarpool snapped frustrated. "But stay away from us!"

"Briarpool it's fine." Jasminepetal reassured her mate. "She's just trying to get along with everyone, we're even friends now."

That seemed to infuriate Briarpool more and he looked at Jasminepetal like he was going to claw her where she was.

"I'm sorry for the trouble I just-"

"All of AngelClan come here for an apprentice ceremony!"

I just forgot! Vixenstar's kits and Erin's kits were six moons old now!

I bolted out of the Nursery in excitement and accidentally knocked over Jaspershade.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" I gasped.

"Don't be sorry Starlingmask." Jaspershade purred. "These apprentice ceremonies sound important. I don't blame you."

"Maybe Vixenstar will see my hidden talent and make me a mentor!" Marquis boasted joining us along with Jessie and Minty.

"My kits Blueberrykit and Sneakkit, also my third litter are going to become my wonderful apprentices." Vixenstar purred. "Blueberrykit, you are now Blueberrypaw. Briarpool, I trust you will teach my kit how to be proud of his Clan!"

Briarpool looked like getting an apprentice stroked his ego just right as he stood before the young tom that touched his nose to Briarpool's.

"Deerflight, I hope you can teach Sneakpaw not all cats are as they seem. See right through them and expose their intentions!" Vixenstar snickered.

My heart trembled, see right through them? No one was here for the wrong reason right?

"Clan dismiss-"

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

Vixenstar whirled around to angrily face the pretty silver queen staring down her leader.

"Ugh! Fine." Vixenstar hissed at Erin. "Roypaw will be assigned to Jaspershade and Kellypaw to Starlingmask. DISMISSED!"

I...I got an apprentice?!

"Isn't Starlingmask the cat that lifted the curse?!" Kellypaw meowed excitedly to her mother. Erin nodded and then the orange she-cat bounded over to me and clumsily pressed her nose against mine.

"I'm so excited to be learning from you!" Kellypaw purred, but the heartfelt moment was ruined by my sister Hazelstripe.

"Why didn't I get an apprentice?!" Hazelstripe cried. "You dirty fox-heart!"

Hazelstripe turned around and stormed off and them my friends surrounded me.

"Your sister is such a dunce!" Jessie snickered, rolling her eyes. "I can't believe you and Jaspershade got apprentices!"

"I've only been a warrior for four moons, I'm not sure I'm up to the task." Jaspershade murmured.

"Are you kidding? You'll be a great mentor!" I reassured him, licking his cheek to prove so.

Jaspershade's ears perked and he looked at Jessie and then me.

"I'll...I'll be right back." Jaspershade panicked and left camp with Jessie following.

"Huh? What's up with him?" I asked Minty and Marquis.

"You didn't notice?" Minty gasped. "Starlingmask, Jaspershade is-"

"Shh!" Marquis put his paw over Minty's mouth. "Let her figure out on her own."

What? If they weren't going to tell me, I'll just find out for myself!


	14. She is Just Exquisite

I followed the direction that Jaspershade and Jessie went in and saw the former shyly looking away from Jessie.

"Well, am I wrong?" Jessie asked him. Wrong about what?

"She's been through a lot Jessie, I'm pretty sure telling her I like her isn't going to help?" Jaspershade replied. "What if she's not over Briarpool?"

"I doubt that, she's friends with his mate now and she visited their kits." Jessie reassured him.

"Why would she ever want to be with me though? She's truly amazing and she's done so much and I just-"

 _"Jaspershade."_

"I know, beating myself up won't get anywhere. I just don't think I should tell her yet." Jaspershade sighed.

"It's been four moons Jaspershade!" Jessie exclaimed before her ears perked. "Did you hear that?"

I realized they were looking in my direction where I was in the bushes and I bolted where they couldn't see. I think.

Briarpool? Friends with his mate?

Jaspershade was referring to me?! He _likes_ me?

"Starlingmask? Are you alright?"

"Oh I'm sorry Kellypaw! I should be giving you a tour of our forest." I told her. "Let's go and-"

"What about Roypaw? I wanted him to go with us too." Kellypaw pouted.

"Um...well his mentor is-"

"Right here!" Jaspershade purred, walking back into camp like nothing happened. "Roypaw! We're going to tour the territories now with your sister and her mentor!"

Oh my StarClan this was going to be awkward! I silently hoped Roypaw would go down with Whitecough or something so I me and Kellypaw can go ourselves but luck wasn't on my side.

Roypaw came dashing out of the apprentice's den and joined us.

"Shall we get going?" Jaspershade asked me with big green eyes. Sigh.

"Yes." I replied. "Let's go."

Me and Jaspershade took off with our apprentices and I felt my pelt burn like never before convinced Jaspershade was staring me down every moment.

"Um...this is the r-river." I stuttered. What? I never stutter!

"You alright Starlingmask? I don't think it's leaf-bare quite yet." Kellypaw pointed out.

"No I mean yes!" I stammered. Bloody hell! "Across the river is the Moon-Den. Me and my siblings went there before I left to Twolegplace."

"Um...what is Moon-Den for?" Roypaw asked shyly.

"It's for the medicine cats to receive wisdom from StarClan and for apprentices to visit once in their training." Jaspershade explained proudly.

"Yes, Jaspershade is right." I admitted. "Behind that is a field of bat orchids to remind us of all the cursed kits that died."

Which reminded me that I explained the truth of AngelClan and LoveClan three moons ago. Fortunately Stoneheart has been dead for a while now and Myrtleflower has made a much better successor.

"But now AngelClan has changed for the better." I added. "We've let in cats of many different backgrounds, and I really think it'll make AngelClan the strong Clan it truly aspires to be."

"I'm so proud to be part of it." Roypaw smiled.

"Me too." Kellypaw purred.

I realized that was all of the territory we needed to show. I'd teach Kellypaw how to hunt later.

"Alright you two, head back to camp." Jaspershade told both apprentices, making my heart lurch. He was trying to get me alone!

"Okay, thank you Jaspershade!" Roypaw meowed as he and his sister headed back to camp.

"I guess we should head back too huh." I told Jaspershade.

"Why the hurry? It's sunset, and a little walk wouldn't hurt." Jaspershade explained. Ugh, he was going to be the death of me!

"Fine, let's just steer clear of the hunting patrols." I sighed as I followed him. He lead the way and I thought I might as well enjoy the scenery.

Of course my mind had other plans, I started remembering how he acted around me all this time. We shared tongues when we used to be kittypets, and he's looked at me with big green eyes then and he does now.

Suddenly I felt like if he told me now I'd explode into a million pieces.

"Are you excited to have an apprentice now?" Jaspershade asked me.

"Of course, what about you?" I asked back.

"Well y'know I'm nervous." Jaspershade responded. "This Clan concept is still relatively new to me. Um, Starlingmask I wanted to say-"

Suddenly we heard shuffling in the bushes.

"I wonder if we're going to catch cats 'doing the do' as Marquis would say." Jaspershade muttered, clearly annoyed that our conversation was cut short.

I went ahead of Jaspershade and pushed aside the bushes to see...Cupcake and Ebony?!

"Ah! It isn't w-w-what it looks like!" Cupcake squeaked, pulling away from what appeared to be cuddling.

"It's _exactly_ what it looks like." Ebony contradicted the flustered tom.

"Why are you doing this in private? Cats are fine with that kind of intimacy in the Clan." I asked the two toms.

"They're fine with a _tom_ _and_ _a_ _she-cat_ doing that." Ebony corrected me. "Not two of the same."

"How do you know if that's the case?" I questioned again.

"If cats didn't l-like it in Twolegplace, they'd definitely n-not like it here." Cupcake explained.

"They're probably right Starlingmask, Vixenstar would probably flip." Jaspershade agreed.

"There's no way in hell I'm letting these two have to hide their love just because they're both the same sex!" I growled. "Something needs to be done about this!"

"Starlingmask, we'll reveal it on our own time ok?" Ebony meowed.

"Fine." I sighed, after all I shouldn't force them to do anything they weren't ready for. "But take care for me okay?"

"Of course." Ebony replied.

"T-Th-Thank you." Cupcake stammered, looking up at me with grateful honey yellow eyes.

So that was that, today me and Jaspershade got apprentices, I may or may not have learned that Jaspershade has feelings for me, and we learned Cupcake and Ebony are mates but not publicly.

We went into the warrior's den to sleep and to no surprise, Jaspershade slept beside me and gave a tiny smile that made my heart flutter.

Dangit.


	15. Trip to the Moon-Den

**Two moons later**

"Starlingmask! Wake up! We're supposed to go to the Moon-Den!"

I looked up to see my apprentice Kellypaw, and indeed she was right. Me and Jaspershade(we still haven't talked about his feelings, keeping things awkward as usual) had planned to take our apprentices.

Deerflight had already taken Sneakpaw to the Moon-Den, but Briarpool decided to go with us with his apprentice.

Perhaps he was coming around? But this was a weird time to do that, especially since he hasn't talked to me since that incident with his mate and kits.

"Where's Jaspershade and Roypaw?" I murmured still trying to wake up.

"Jaspershade and Roypaw are playing with the kits." Kellypaw purred. "Flashkit's really living up to his name! He almost rolled into Crabapple!"

"StarClan knows she would've given him a tongue lashing." I chuckled, finally up and licking my fur. "What about Briarpool and Blueberrypaw? They have to go with us too."

"I think Blueberrypaw's just waking up, I wanted to stay with him but his Mom got _real_ mad." Kellypaw sighed.

Of course Vixenstar wouldn't want her _prized_ son near some 'nobody.' That what she referred to the former kittypets in our Clan anyway.

She and many other cats hate that they're in AngelClan, so how come she isn't doing anything? _Not_ that I wanted her to but...it was odd.

Suddenly I felt Minty knock me over and rub her paw fiercely over my head doing what Marquis called a 'noogie.'

"Heeeey Starlingmask!" Minty giggled. "I'm so bored! All of our other friends actually have roles in the Clan! Jessie has been leading many hunting patrols! You and Jaspershade have apprentices. Marquis has never been seen without Fireflight-"

"Wait what?" I gasped. "I thought they despised each other."

"That's what he _claims_ anyway." Minty rolled her eyes. "I try to hang out with Rabbitsong because he's really nice but his mate gets _really_ jealous..."

"Do you like him?" I asked my friend.

"I can't, he's taken remember?" Minty sighed.

"Vixenstar has two mates...why can't he?" Wow that was a terrible suggestion, but I already said it.

Minty looked like she was blushing through her fur as she looked at me and Kellypaw and then left probably to think about it some more.

Without another word me and my apprentice left the warrior's den and saw Roypaw talking to Dawnkit and Troutkit while the other three kits were squealing as they were all getting a ride on Jaspershade's back.

No doubt he was a great warrior, and by the way he was interacting with those kits he'd seem to make an excellent father. To whoever has his kits of course.

I had no such plans, bringing change to AngelClan was my ultimate goal. To make it much more than a group of snobby cats, but instead make it more like a loving community.

I saw Briarpool leave the apprentice's den with his apprentice Blueberrypaw, his sharp amber eyes were on Jaspershade for some reason.

The big lovable tom that most likely has a crush on me ran in circles with the kits still on his back mewling with joy.

"Why can't Dad be that fun?" Dawnkit asked Roypaw. Briarpool's claws unsheathed once he heard that and he ran over to Jaspershade.

"What're you doing you fat prick?!" Briarpool hissed at Jaspershade. "You could hurt them!"

There was no way that was possible, something was up.

"I was just giving them a ride..." Jaspershade whimpered. "They were having lots of fun right kits?"

"Yeah!" All three of them yipped.

"Whatever!" Briarpool snapped. "Quit your kits games and let's go!"

Briarpool looked at me and his amber eyes softened before he looked frustrated again and lead his apprentice to the Moon-Den.

"We better follow or he might claw my nose off next." Jaspershade sighed.

"What's his deal?" I asked Jaspershade, even though I didn't think I'd get an answer.

Jaspershade shrugged and we called over Roypaw and Kellypaw to bring to the Moon-Den. The latter was disappointed that she didn't get to walk with Blueberrypaw.

Briarpool was acting even worse than the last time we interacted like a toxic anger was boiling in his chest because he's not telling anyone what was wrong.

I'll have to ask him soon.

"Starlingmask? What're you thinking about?" Kellypaw asked me.

"Well, it's been a while since I've been to the Moon-Den of course. I'm wondering what I'll see next." I explained, even though that wasn't all I was thinking about.

Jaspershade and our apprentices looked starstruck when they entered the Moon-Den and saw the abnormal twilight beam in the middle coming from a hole in the den. It was so beautiful that I hardly heard Briarpool.

"Oh!" I gasped, looking back at the brown tom. "I'm so sorry! What were you saying?"

"Err, we're supposed to lay down and touch our noses to the floor of the Moon-Den remember?" Briarpool meowed.

Oh, duh.

All six of us did so and I felt sleep take me into the dreams of StarClan.

* * *

 _Was...was I_ _in_ _a vision again? My_ _heart_ _stopped when I realized_ _how_ _similar_ _this_ _was to the vision that showed me leaving AngelClan._

 _I_ _saw_ _dream me_ _running_ _again and encountering_ _the_ _dog, but this is_ _where_ _Jaspershade saved me right? No. In_ _this_ _vision, Jaspershade never showed up._

 _I saw Dream Starlingpaw in the wrong side of Twolegplace looking horrified_ _and_ _scared. Then several moons passed and Dream Starlingpaw_ _was at_ _the_ _outskirts of AngelClan before she went back_ _to_ _the forest._

 _There_ _laid_ _her_ _mother_ _killed_ _because AngelClan thought Dream Starlingpaw would never return. With teary eyes, Dream Starlingpaw was made a warrior anyway._

 _She glared at Briarpool and Jasminepetal and then even more_ _moons_ _later..._

 _Dream Starlingmask had two dead_ _kits_ _at_ _her_ _claws torn apart as if with relentless hatred. Briarpool_ _leaped_ _at_ _her_ _and tore her throat, making the cat of the prophecy no more than a dead corpse._

 _"What is this?!"_ _I_ _cried. I felt a tail on my shoulder and_ _looked_ _up to see a dark orange she-cat_ _with_ _a_ _white_ _muzzle and a scar tearing through the left side of her face._

 _"_ _I'm_ _Softwhisper, former warrior_ _of_ _AngelClan." The ruffled she-cat replied._ _"This is what would've happened if you never met Jaspershade."_

 _"Please_ _don't_ _make_ _the same mistakes I did." Softwhisper continued. "Let the_ _right_ _cats keep you grounded."_

 _Then_ _she_ _left_ _ending my vision._

* * *

 **An exciting announcement for fans of this series and the We Could Be series: There is now a Tumblr blog for this series and the We Could Be series! And after the second installment of the We Could Be series and this installment is over, I will post a link on the Tumblr blog to the Ultimate Guide I'm working on which will have a link to a Spotify playlist for both series!**

 **The Ultimate guide will include vivid descriptions for all main characters and some for supporting and reoccurring characters! It will also contain a table of contents and a Archive with links for all the installments of both series!  
**

 **The Tumblr blog is called _omegawarriorseries_ , if you look it up the blog should be the first result. If you have Tumblr, follow it and ask to get notifications for if it makes a post! ****Thanks for all this story's attention!**


	16. Bitter Jealousy

I woke up from the vision extremely relieved that it wasn't real, that I was loving and forgiving instead of a vengeful murderer. I looked at Jaspershade with new meaning and that I had nothing to fear.

 _"Ahem."_ Briarpool growled, snapping me out of looking at Jaspershade.

"Um...you four can go I need to talk to Jaspershade privately-"

"No, _I'm_ going to talk to you privately." Briarpool hissed. "Rest of you go."

Jaspershade looked at me disappointed and him and the three apprentices leaving me wondering what the heck was happening.

"Can we be friends?" I asked hoping that was what this was about.

"No I don't want to be _friends!"_ Briarpool snapped, making me flinch. "Starlingmask, you don't understand do you? I've made a terrible mistake."

"How could you have made a terrible mistake? You have a kind mate and two _adorable_ kits." I comforted my former best friend.

 _"That is the mistake!"_ Briarpool cried, burying his face in his paws. "I was so caught up in Jasminepetal because she likes me and _BOOM!_ She got pregnant and then almost as soon as that happened you came back..."

"You mean you didn't want to be a father?" I asked him.

"...no. I should have never pursued her in the first place." Briarpool sighed, he walked closer to me and forced his amber eyes to look into my eyes. "Starlingmask, I was a fool. And now you've come back with that fat joke that shouldn't even call himself a warrior."

"Starlingmask...I love you." Briarpool admitted.

I felt like the world was crashing down on me, I almost thought the situation couldn't get any worse.

But it did.

Before I could reply, I heard a cry that could only be Jaspershade's. Briarpool reached a paw out to stop me, but I felt my heart leap out of my stomach.

 _JASPERSHADE!_

Briarpool had disappeared completely from my mind along with everything else, only Jaspershade mattered. I ran away from Briarpool and the Moon-Den and leaped over the river in one desperate leap.

There was Jaspershade fighting off the fox I've seen once before.

The one that killed Acorndapple.

And Mallowpaw.

And probably Sprucebelly too.

That was it.

I. Was. Done.

"GET YOUR CLAWS _AWAY FROM HIM!"_ I screeched, I had never felt more anger in my life. Not even when Briarpool betrayed me all those moons ago.

I leaped colliding right into the fox and crawling onto her shoulders and clawing her so hard blood fell in waves from her orange pelt. I saw her beady black eyes look at me angrily.

What...what was this? Was this fox smarter than I know?

I wouldn't get to know anytime soon, as the vixen shook me off and bolted away from us. Speaking of us...I looked back at Jaspershade.

He was barely standing, not even _that._ Jaspershade's legs were wobbly as he gave a weak grin, slashes and cuts all over his body. My heart plummeted, and suddenly everything was clear as day.

Nothing made sense without him...I loved him too.

"Jaspershade you...you idiot! You could've gotten killed!" I cried. "You...you big dumb, reckless, brave, _beautiful_ idiot."

Jaspershade fell over and I ran to his side licking the cuts that were still bleeding.

I was just helping him up when I smelled Briarpool right behind us. He heard every word, but I didn't care. He could deal with it.

"I...the apprentices scared...told them to run..." Jaspershade tried to explain, but I shh'd him gently. The last thing he needed was to wear himself out trying to tell me what happened.

* * *

Our friends were gathered around Jaspershade along with other warriors such as Cupcake and Ebony while even _more_ warriors were in the leader's den. Apparently the fox attacked Vixenstar after us and she lost three of her lives.

While visiting Jaspershade, Minty looked sad. Probably because her love interest Rabbitsong was visiting his mate and would be very attentive to her recovery.

That reminded me of Jaspershade, who was out like a light. Minty's situation reminded me that any of us could run out of time. That time spent with the ones you love is priceless, and that you could lose them any moment.

Myrtleflower was taking great care of Jaspershade, and I remembered that he saved my life when I left AngelClan. And that I barely made it in time to save his.

As soon as Myrtleflower left to tend for our leader, I laid beside Jaspershade. I _definitely_ wasn't going to leave his side anytime soon.

We were alone as the night arrived, and I leaned against my dear Jaspershade to make sure his heart was still beating. I cursed myself for ever denying his affection.

Then Briarpool walked over to us as we were in the medicine cat's den. He looked furious and puzzled. I unsheathed my claws ready to protect Jaspershade if I had too.

 _"Him?"_ Briarpool mouthed the one word with such bitterness. "Starlingmask, we go so far back remember? You're going to regret this you know."

"I don't have time for this. My friend is in pain and I don't have time for your manipulation." I growled.

Briarpool gave me a hard look before turning away and walking to the warrior's den. Yep, definitely staying with Jaspershade.

"Are you staying the night with Jaspershade?" Myrtleflower meowed as she returned to the den.

"As many nights as he is." I admitted. Which sounded like a commitment as opposed to an answer, but I didn't care.

Myrtleflower looked at me oddly and I remembered she's Briarpool's sister. Of course. At least she wasn't crazy.

She looked away and walked near her pile of herbs and curled up in a little ball to go to sleep. I looked to Jaspershade who was looking comfy sleeping in cobwebs that were neatly wrapped around his wounds.

"I love you, you big goofball." Were the last words I whispered before I fell asleep beside him.


	17. The Real Fox-Heart

**One moon later**

"Do you think you're ready to go on a patrol again?"

Mentoring both of Erin's kits had been a little hectic this past moon but I managed to do it. Jaspershade had made a steady recovery and now fur grew over his cuts making him appear good as new as Marquis would say.

Speaking of which, him and Fireflight seemed practically glued to the hip now as their jabs at each other seemed more friendly now.

"I've been putting it off for too long, of course I'm ready!" Jaspershade purred as he left the medicine cat's den for hopefully the last time.

Jessie and Minty were at my side as Jaspershade approached us seeming much happier than usual. I mean, I didn't tell him how I felt yet, so what else could it be?

No, he couldn't found someone else already. Oh great StarClan, what if he did? It was my fault that he got hurt!

"You okay Starlingmask?" Minty meowed.

"Yeah, I'm doing great!" I lied. "Jaspershade, you wanna come along so we can test your hunting skills?"

"Sure!" Jaspershade's eyes brightened as he lumbered over to me. My heart fluttered and Jessie winked at us both.

Briarpool, who was far away from the Nursery as possible, looked at us with panicked eyes and bounded over to us in several steps. Just leave us alone already!

"Hunting patrol should have at least three cats so I'll come with-"

"Briarpool, what're you doing? You said you'd come on my patrol." Deerflight stopped him. "Come on."

Briarpool looked horrified as he reluctantly followed his mate's sister along with Cupcake and Kestrelstripe who were also on the patrol.

I knew Briarpool wouldn't let us get this alone time again, so I _had t_ o tell Jaspershade today. I just hope his feelings haven't changed since last time I checked.

Me and Jaspershade left and I heard prey from close by. Jaspershade was already on it and ready to pounce. Fortunately he leaped almost perfectly and caught a squirrel behind a tree.

"Seems like a moon didn't change your hunting skills at all." I purred, then I felt my heart beat at a thousand beats per minute and my fur tense.

Jaspershade looked at me with that warm green gaze and I felt like I was floating in the clouds. Now seemed as good a time as any.

"I...I like you a lot." I managed to say.

"Only like? I thought you said _'I love you, you_ _big_ _goofball.'"_ Jaspershade purred. He heard that?!

"Oh...I guess I did." I whispered. "Is it just me?"

"No. I love you too Starlingmask, from the moment I saved you." Jaspershade confessed.

After Briarpool betrayed me many moons ago I never planned to love again. Even when I was still getting over him the one cat who was my true love was right beside me.

Now, it was perfect.

"Will you be my mate Starlingmask?" Jaspershade asked me.

"Yes, I'd love-"

No, not that fox again.

This time I was ready, I pushed Jaspershade out of the way and slashed my claws down on the fox's face. How the hell did she even survive? I'm pretty sure the last attack would've killed her three times over!

...oh no. That must mean-

 _"IT'S VIXENSTAR!"_ I yelled to Jaspershade. "Get all the warriors! Now!"

Jaspershade wasted no time questioning my crazy suggestion and bolted towards camp. The fox tried to follow him but I slashed her eyes, this had to be her. But _how?_

"Rrrargh!" The vixen grunted, trying to communicate with me. Like hell I will!

"You killed your daughter and your mate! And my brother!" I yowled at the fox while keeping her at bay. "Don't even try to change back because your Clan is going to see you for who you really are!"

She looked like she was in an internal struggle when Rabbitsong showed up leading every warrior to see me facing the fox that was our leader.

"My attack would've killed any normal fox, but here you still are." I told the vixen in front of all the warriors. "You can't run away this time _Vixenstar."_

"You have bees in your brain!" Hazelstripe growled. "This is just a normal fox!"

"She killed our brother!" I pointed out. "This is the same fox as every time before. Look! She has the completely white muzzle!"

More warriors gasped as they realized that and Rabbitsong walked up to the fox.

"I remember I almost got killed three moons ago...Vixenstar how could you do this?" Rabbitsong whimpered.

The fox began to shrink and her paws turned from black to orange again and her muzzle disappeared as she revealed herself to be Vixenstar after all.

"See?!" I hissed, pointing my paw at our leader. Unfortunately, in that moment I was distracted Vixenstar leaped at me.

Jessie knocked me out of the way and used both back paws to kick Vixenstar right in the throat. Vixenstar fell back coughing and gasping for air.

"Why? Vixenstar I loved you..." Rabbitsong still looked stricken by Vixenstar's betrayal.

"I wanted you... _dead!"_ Vixenstar managed to cough out. "Nobleclaw is really the father of Blueberrypaw and Sneakpaw. _Not you!_ No. You wouldn't leave me alone!"

"And _you!_ " Vixenstar snapped, looking at me. "You were meant to return AngelClan to it's former glory, and instead you've let it be run by _kittypets and homosexuals!"_

"Don't think I didn't notice how you act around that badger-mouthed kittypet _Marquis,_ Fireflight!" Vixenstar snarled. "I already had to kill Acorndapple because she was barren, and now to know that my own firstborn son is gay of all things! You both deserve to _rot_ in the Dark Forest!"

Vixenstar looked at us like she was debating on who to kill, and she leaped at her former mate Rabbitsong. If she landed her claws on his neck, he would surely die.

Instead, Jasminepetal leaped in front of him and took the blow.

 _"JASMINEPETAL!"_ Deerflight yowled, running to her dying sister. Briarpool just looked at her briefly before looking away. Heartless.

I wouldn't even give Vixenstar a chance to strike again. I shoved her away from Rabbitsong and slashed my claws across her throat. Vixenstar coughed blood and fell over.

"Noble-agh! Help!" Vixenstar gargled to the cat she truly loved.

"I'm sorry." Was all Nobleclaw said before Vixenstar became still. "I'm leaving AngelClan."

"I'm coming with, my mom was right." Skybeauty growled, glaring at Fireflight. "These kittypets and gay cats have ruined the AngelClan name."

Nobleclaw looked at all of us before he and his daughter left the forest. Good riddance.

Marquis was sitting next to Fireflight awkwardly.

"So..."

"We should bury Vixenstar before anything." Fireflight said over Marquis.

"Yes, of course." Marquis squeaked nervously.

What was left of Vixenstar's kits left to bury her(minus Blueberrypaw and Sneakpaw) while the rest of us headed back to camp.

"I know I should be heading to the Moon-Den with Myrtleflower soon." Rabbitsong started. "But I must declare my deputy."

Holy mice I forgot about that! I was so caught up in protecting AngelClan that I didn't even think of what would happen next.

"Starlingmask will be the new deputy. After all, she's lifted the curse and defeated the monster that no longer has control over AngelClan." Rabbitsong announced.

 _Me?!_

"Rabbitsong, that's very kind of you but I haven't been a warrior very long let alone a mentor." I replied sheepishly.

"Accept it Starlingmask! You deserve it!" Minty yowled in excitement, with Jessie and Marquis nodding in eager agreement.

Rabbitsong gave Minty a look of affection and I knew in that moment he was easily over Vixenstar. Minty was right, I was the reason AngelClan was blooming with diversity. Then Hollyleaf spoke.

 _You're_ _an amazing warrior, and will be an amazing leader._

"I'm honored. I'll be AngelClan's deputy." I told Rabbitsong, changing my mind. Many cats cheered, especially the kittypets. Especially my best friends. And _definitely_ my mate Jaspershade.

Several cats didn't cheer at all, and Briarpool certainly didn't.

It didn't matter one bit, I was in charge of the Clan till Rabbitsong would come back with Myrtleflower as _Rabbitstar._ We would work side by side to make AngelClan even stronger.

Skybeauty was wrong, all these new cats have brought pride to AngelClan's name. AngelClan finally was living up to it's proud name.


	18. The New Deputy's Epilogue

**Please read the announcements below as well**

* * *

The Clan was definitely thriving as I hoped.

Very briefly after Vixenstar's death, Minty moved into the Nursery expecting Rabbitstar's kits to no one's surprise. They were wonderful cats that deserved each other.

Larkspirit, Stormpool, and Deerflight took care of all five kits in the Nursery. Briarpool contributed nothing, any outsider would have no clue that Wolfkit and Dawnkit were even his own kits.

When I revealed that Jaspershade was my mate, our friends were so happy for us. And Fireflight seemed content leaning against Marquis, leaving me to assume they were mates.

Briarpool looked more angry than words could describe, he left camp in a storm. But he eventually came back looking burnt and exhausted like he went through hell.

He glared shamelessly at me, and after I sent patrols for the day he went right up to my face.

"You _will_ change your mind, and you _will_ be my mate!" Briarpool snarled before turning away. If he kept this up, I would have to talk to Rabbitstar.

Hazelstripe glared at me as well before going on a hunting patrol. And Briarpool's parents weren't exactly kind either.

"AngelClan still has it's flaws Starlingmask. Don't let the wrong cats get to you." Rabbitstar's advice sounded familiar. Did he meet Softwhisper when he received his nine lives?

Either way, I sensed the drama in AngelClan was far from over. What was surprising was...

It had only just begun.

* * *

 **ANNOUNCEMENTS!**

 **The second installment to the AngelClan Series Fire N Gold will be published February 26, 2017! In exactly two weeks!**

 **The Ultimate Guide(which is a Google Slide) won't be available to the public till Welcome to the Black Parade is complete, and when it is revealed to the public it will be updated at random times. But keep in mind that I won't have time to update everything!**

 **For further news just check for any announcements at the bottom of the Fire N Gold Chapters! Remember the Tumblr blog is _omegawarriorseries_ and make sure to watch out for the sequel!**


End file.
